


A Dragon’s Legacy

by Arcane_Student



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, F/M, Hearthfire DLC, Make a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: Who would care for her, an orphan in a war-torn country? Maybe a couple who knows what it’s like being an outsider.





	1. Shared Meals

Lucia turned the key in the old iron lock, hearing the tumblers click in a familiar cadence. Her hands briefly rested on the handle, remembering the first time she had gone into Lakeview Manor. It was still one of the most nerve-wracking moments of her life. Her initial impressions of Pa didn't help. Still, looking back at the last 15 years, she wouldn't trade them away for anything.

 

She opened the door to the home, the mixed smells of damp earth and baking bread ever a comfort. "Pa? Ma? I'm home!"

 

A middle aged Bosmer woman made the turn into the entryway, a smile creeping onto her features. "Lucia? Welcome back!" The wood elf strode forward and embraced the Imperial woman, Lucia relaxing in turn.

 

"It's good to see you again Ma. Is Pa around?"

 

"Downstairs, banging away on some metal. He couldn't decide between a battle axe or a bracelet, and has been tinkering since breakfast."

 

"Sounds about right. I'm going to peek in, and then catch you up on my latest news."

 

"Alright love, but do bring him up with you. I'm growing tired of bandaging those fingers of his."

 

Lucia smiled, knowing Pa would simply say that those singed and bashed fingers are moments of pride. She made her way to the cellar door, lowering her way down the steps. When she got to the bottom, she looked across the room to see her Pa's face glowing in the forge's light. It brought her back to the day she first saw him, a seeming lifetime ago.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Can you please spare a septim?" Lucia didn't hold her hand out. Hands out meant hands slapped away. Hands in meant better chance of simply being ignored.

 

Lucia tried to not let the ignorance hurt. Better ignorance than scorn. Better scorn than fake pity. That's what she told herself. Even if it didn't help fill her belly.

 

This was her life these days. If she was lucky, she received a few coins, enough for a simple meal. If unlucky, then hunger. Brenuin may have given guidance, but that was it. All she could do was hope for some kindness.

 

The guard in front of her just kept walking. Whether willful or not, she recognized their ignorance of her presence. Just as she was about to sit down again, she hears the guard speak.

 

"Mind yourself orc."

 

Lucia doesn't know what to do. She's heard stories of orcs in their strongholds, of how they go into a frenzy in battle. Dare she even attempt to ask for alms? Just then she feels a shadow cover her. Slowly she turns, and immediately has to look up to see the face of the one before her. "Can you please spare a coin?"

 

His face is different from any other she's seen before. Those fangs definitely stick out, and the skin is a dark green she didn't think possible. Most of his head is hidden by a hood, but she sees a little twinkle where his eyes must be. He reaches to his side, where she sees a dagger sheathed. _Oh Divines, not that!_ Lucia closes her eyes, expecting the worst. When nothing happens, she opens her eyes to see a large callused hand holding 5 septims.

 

"Well?" The orc asks, looking at her expectantly.

 

Lucia swallows her fear down and slowly retrieves the coins, almost disbelieving what just happened. When she has the last of them, the orc turns to leave. It's not until he's almost out of the plaza that she calls after him. "Thank you mister!" She may have imagined it, but she thinks she sees him look back at her over his shoulder.

 

-x-X-x-

 

It had been a couple of weeks since the kind orc gave her those coins. She still had one left, managing to make 4 septims stretch as far as possible. The weather had taken a turn for the better, so she found herself enjoying the shade of the Gildergreen.

 

"May I join you?"

 

Lucia looked up to see where the gruff voice came from, seeing the hooded orc again. Too startled for words, Lucia hurriedly shuffled over on the bench, shifting her gaze to the ground. She felt the bench sink some under his weight, and heard a soft 'thump' as something was put on the ground. She looked over to see the orc shuffling through a rucksack. After a moment, he leaned back, holding a loaf of bread, two apples, and a waterskin. Lucia tried not to stare, instead becoming interested in her shoes, until she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

 

"Here." The orc was holding one of the apples towards her, eyeing her expectantly.

 

Again, Lucia felt hesitant. Could she really trust this orc? After all, none of the adults seem to like them. But he had given her money, and was now offering food. Having decided, she took the fruit and started chewing, trying not to go too fast. Next to her, she heard her companion do the same. After a few minutes, both apples were gone, her hunger a little farther away.

 

Lucia was about to say 'thank you' when she saw the orc take the loaf of bread and tear it in two, turning to her and offering her half (noticeably, the larger one). She didn't question this time and just accepted, eating at a slower pace than she did with the apple. No words were exchanged, but Lucia started to feel comfortable.

 

She started to see how some of the townsfolk snuck glances and whispered to their companions, but paid no mind. She was used to being stared at. Why would this be any different?

 

After they finished the bread, the orc handed her the waterskin, open and ready for someone to drink. Lucia put her lips to it and took a gulp, surprised to find cider inside. Normally she was lucky to just get stale water. She tried to not drink too greedily. At one point she started to offer it back to the orc, only to find him already drinking from his own skin.

 

The minutes passed, silence stretching on, but not uncomfortably so. After awhile, the orc stood up, slinging his pack over his shoulder. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out 5 more septims, handing them to the orphan. As he turned to leave, Lucia leapt to her feet. "My name is Lucia!" She held out her hand, trying not to shake.

 

The orc turned and considered her for a moment, before taking her hand in his own, much larger, hand. "Breskan."

 

-x-X-x-

 

It continued like that for a couple of months. Breskan would find Lucia somewhere in Whiterun, and share a meal with her. Sometimes it was a simple meal of bread and fruit, other times there was a shared cut of freshly cooked meat. A couple times he would hand her a bowl and take out a small clay jug, only to pour warm soup into the waiting dish. She especially liked when he would bring a small treat along with, like a fresh made sweet roll. And after every time, he would give her a few septims so she could eat for the next few days.

 

The only thing she treasured more than the food and coin, though, were the stories. She quickly learned that Breskan told the best stories. Some involved dragons, others Daedric princes, and still others about thieves, mages, and warriors. It made her feel like she was out there adventuring herself. Over time, a level of trust grew between them. She told them about why she lived on the streets. He would never lower his hood, but it didn't bother her. She couldn't call him intimidating. Too many good experiences to let her do that.

 

It wasn't even surprising when she started to imagine him as more than a friendly traveler. After all, she never got to know her father, and her uncle had never cared about her. Lucia started to think of Breskan as "Pa" before long, though she swore she'd never tell him that.

 

Until she did.

 

It happened purely by accident. It was a warm afternoon, sitting on the parapets around the town, both of them finishing their meals. Breskan began cleaning up, making ready to head out again. "How was the roasted fish?"

 

"It was excellent! Thank you Pa!"

 

It felt like the world had stopped. Lucia was sure the look of shock on Breskan's face was reflected on her own. She didn't know why she actually said it, but was sure that wasn't what he wanted. After all, he aunt and uncle didn't want her, why would he? So, before giving Breskan a chance to answer, Lucia did the first thing she could think of.

 

She ran. Ran deep into the town and didn't look back. She didn't hear Breskan follow, or even protest her actions.

 

She wishes he had.


	2. Blood & Bandages

"Hey there little one. You still with us?"

 

Lucia shook her head, noticing that Pa had come around the forge and was wiping his hands on his apron. She smiled, the mannerisms comforting.

 

"Yeah, I'm here. Ma said I should bring you back up before we catch up."

 

"Heh, smart woman." Breskan took his apron off, hanging it on a hook before going to hug his daughter. "So I'm guessing everything is going well in Solstheim?"

 

"What makes you say that?" The two started to head back up the stairs.

 

"You're here aren't you? If anything went wrong, I'm guessing things would be different."

 

"Have some faith, you and Ma taught me better than that."

 

Breskan chuckled as the exited the basement. "We certainly tried."

 

-x-X-x-

 

He didn't show up the next week. Lucia didn't think her heart would ever feel more broken than when her mother died, but this came very close. She finally had someone who honestly seemed to care, and her words ruined that. For days she hadn't even asked for alms, even knowing that not asking would be dangerous for her continued health.

 

After that first week, she did go back out to the Gildergreen and started asking for coins again, but her words were barely a whisper. That made it even easier to hear the whispers of other people though.

 

"Looks like she's alone again."

 

"I wonder why that orc even cared?"

 

"Looks like even freaks don't stay together."

 

"Will probably have nobody to truly care for her."

 

She tried not to show people how their words hurt.

 

Her own tears betrayed her.

 

-x-X-x-

 

In the second week of Breskan missing, Lucia was asking for coins, wandering a bit aimlessly around town while doing so. In her daze, she ran into something hard.

 

"Ow! Sorry..." She looked up to see a small group of soldiers walking through town, hanging onto each other. Lucia looked again, and saw the blood and bandages on them. 'They must be from the war.' The soldiers paid her no mind, and kept moving towards Kynareth's temple. As they passed, Lucia heard a small 'clink'.

 

There on the ground. She went to look after all the men with swords were gone. It was a silver necklace. Lucia's mind ran with the possibilities. It was valuable, she was sure. She could sell it, get some money. Maybe enough for a few days, at least. She wouldn't need to beg, at least.

 

Breskan's face came to her mind. He had been so kind to her. He gave to her without expecting reward. Would he approve of this? The guilt slowly weighed her down. She knew what she had to do.

 

Resolved, she made her own way up to the temple, walking through the still open door. She saw the soldiers being set down on various beds and pallets, the priests starting their work. Lucia approached one of the less bloody warriors, pulling on the edge of his tunic. "Excuse me?"

 

The soldier turned to her, his face already half covered in bandage. Lucia tried not to flinch. "Do you know who owns this?"

 

The soldier eyed the necklace, before turning to one of his comrades lying on the floor. "Wulfrad over there. It's his."

 

She looked to the mentioned soldier. He didn't look good, the shafts of arrows still embedded in him. Lucia steeled herself, then approached him, kneeling down. "Sir,I think you dropped this." She handed over the necklace.

 

Wulfrad weakly took it, running a bloodied finger along the chain. "Thank you girl. You bring me much peace with this." He then closed his eyes, and started to breathe slower.

 

A priest walked over to Lucia, kneeling beside her. A feminine voice said "Come with me dear. Let us leave him to rest." Lucia got off the ground and followed the woman back outside.

 

-x-X-x-

 

It wasn't until the pair was seated outside that Lucia looked to see who had guided her to the bench. A pair of warm hazel eyes greeted her, but what surprised her more was the pointed ears. _An elf!_

 

"That was a brave thing you did dear. Not many would be willing to walk into a bloodied infirmary."

 

"I thought it was a temple?"

 

"Ha! Brave and quick witted." The elf woman seemed to size her up for a moment. Lucia squirmed under the scrutiny. "Who are your parents girl?"

 

Lucia paused for a moment, surprised by the question. This woman was undoubtedly new to the town, all the locals knew she was an orphan. "They're... not here any more."

 

The elf seemed to understand much more than the words said. "I'm sorry. Who cares for you now?"

 

Lucia turned to look at the ground. "Nobody cares about me."

 

The elf looked into the distance for a moment before returning her gaze to Lucia. "Well, I will care about you." She stood up, Lucia's eyes suddenly very intent on the stranger. "How about this. I'm new in town, and could use some help. You see," the woman gestured to the temple "I came to help the temple with their wounded. I could use an assistant in my efforts."

 

Lucia tried not to hope. She decided to ask. "What would I do?"

 

The woman smiled "It's quite simple. Bring me fresh bandages when I ask, bring water to the wounded. Help keep the space clean. In return, I promise that you'll have a place to sleep, meals each day, and you may even learn some of my craft." She turned to the small girl. "Interested?"

 

Lucia stood up, determination in her eyes. "Yes ma'am!"

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia quickly realized that working as the assistant to a healer was a lot of hard work. Retrieving bandages might not have been very heavy, but the sheer frequency of changes kept her busy. So did getting the soldiers water, and sometimes food. She thought she had seen messy eating at the Bannered Mare, but this was entirely different. As for keeping the space clean, most days that felt beyond possible. Especially when a badly wounded soldier was brought in. Those days were terrible, for more reasons than just the workload.

 

But there were bright spots in her days as well. She learned that the wood elf was named Aisling, and that she was a student of "the College". Lucia didn't know where that was, but it sounded impressive. And Aisling was good to her word. The red-haired elf was staying in the Bannered Mare, having rented out a room for quite some time. She made sure Lucia had a decent cot set up to sleep in. The days started early, and the two shared breakfast and dinner each day. In the evenings, Aisling would tutor Lucia, teaching her her letters and numbers.

 

The other priests took a liking to Lucia, admiring her spirit in helping others. They tried to teach her of Kynareth, but Lucia would simply grow bored after awhile. Surprisingly, the wounded that came in would also come to like Lucia. They would tell her stories (some more appropriate than others) and enjoy sharing jokes with her.

 

Life was actually good for Lucia. She didn't go hungry, she had a place to stay, and tasks to keep herself busy with. And most importantly, people who actually seemed to care for her.

 

Her thoughts about Breskan started to fade.

 

-x-X-x-

 

It had been a month since she became Aisling's assistant, and the day was a fairly routine one. No major skirmishes had happened as of late, so that meant restocking the temple's supplies and tending to the few wounded they had. Aisling came over to Lucia around midday.

 

"So Lucia, my husband is going to be coming around today. Says he has a large collection of herbs we can make into poultices. Are you willing to help with the load?"

 

"Sure, as long as Danica doesn't need me." Lucia was actually excited at the idea of helping. Aisling had mentioned her husband many times over the previous weeks, talking about his work as a mercenary and as a warrior amongst the Holds. Lucia couldn't wait to meet him.

 

"I'm sure Danica could spare you for this. Come now, he should be arriving at the stables soon." The pair made their way through the town, Aisling exchanging pleasantries with some of the townsfolk on the way. As they approached the stables, they saw a cart approaching.

 

"Is the driver your husband?" Lucia asked, pointing to the Nord driving the horse.

 

"No, my dear. The man with the crates is the one I married."

 

Lucia craned her neck to see into the back of the cart as it slowed. After it stopped, she saw a tall figure hop out of the back, taking a crate in hand. As he rounded the corner, she couldn't believe her own eyes. She hasn't seen that face in weeks. She thought she never would again.

 

The man carrying the crate was Breskan.


	3. Reunions

"It's about time you two came up here. Starting to think I'd have to eat everything myself!" Aisling moved around the dining table, setting a fresh loaf down.

 

"And miss some of the first fresh cooking I've had in months? Daedric princes couldn't keep me from this." Lucia quickly took her seat, already smelling the delicious promises to come.

 

Breskan chuckled, settling himself down to eat. "Alright then, food first, and then some tales. I still want to hear about your travels!"

 

Lucia flashed him a smile, knowing that this was as safe as she ever could be.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia was at a complete loss for words. Breskan was Aisling's husband!? This was bad. Did he hate her? He hadn't been around Whiterun in weeks. Had he talked to Aisling about her? How much does she know about everything?

 

The entire time she was worrying, Breskan loaded another crate into his arms, not noticing the panicking child scant feet in front of him. "Wheat stalks, fresh gauze, burn ointments. Amazing what the Guild considers profitable for black market trade these days."

 

Aisling chuckled to herself. "Sadly, this is the truth of war. When you're house is on fire, water is worth more than silver."

 

"So, how is business at the temple? I heard the skirmishes have moved farther west, towards Morthal."

 

"It's a civil war. Even this far out, the wounded come. Apparently we've gained a reputation for saving more people than we let die." Aisling moved around the wagon to grab a crate herself. "Lucia dear, could you come and get a sack of bandages please?"

 

Lucia could've sworn she saw Breskan stiffen at hearing her name. She carefully made her way to the wagon before taking the mentioned bag. Aisling smiled at her before taking the lead. Lucia tried to see what Breskan was feeling, but the crates hid his face away from her, so she simply followed the elf woman.

 

The odd trio made their way through the town, each with their own thoughts. Lucia was trying very hard to not just turn around and talk to Breskan, worried about what she would even say. Before she realized it, they had arrived at the temple.

 

"Alright, we can set everything down here." Aisling put her crate down just outside the entrance. Lucia followed suit, placing her sack down next to it, and Breskan putting his own crates down as well. Aisling then turned to her companions. "Now, I believe you both know each other, and probably have some things to say."

 

Both Breskan and Lucia looked at Aisling in surprise at such a statement. Aisling smiled at the reactions. "I want the two of you to have a nice long talk, no excuses." She turned to Lucia, "We have no immediate patients to care for, so you're dismissed for the day." Aisling then turned to Breskan, "And no sneaking away. Remember, I know where you sleep."

 

Lucia could have sworn she heard Breskan mutter "That's because we share a bed, woman." Aisling didn't seem to notice, simply heading into the temple.

 

And with that, Lucia and Breskan found themselves again in each other's company.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Breskan was the first to move, walking over and sitting down on one of the benches around the Gildergreen. _Like as if nothing had happened_ , Lucia pondered. Lucia looked at the ground for a moment before moving to take the seat next to him.

 

For a brief second, it was like the month apart had never happened. She had no idea what to do. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.

 

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." Breskan broke the silence, though he didn't make eye contact. Lucia peered up, hopeful. The orc let out a sigh, dropping the hood from his head.

 

Lucia didn't know what she was expecting. More scars? Angrier features? She did notice the bit of war paint over the left eye, but that was really all that stood out. His hair was neatly tied up into a short tail, and his eyes carried no malice.

 

Lucia realized she'd been staring in silence. "Oh, yes! Yes, Miss Aisling has been very nice to me."

 

"Miss Aisling? Heh, I'll have to tell Ash about that one." Breskan seemed to relax a bit, leaning into the bench more. The silence began to stretch again.

 

Lucia broke it this time. "I'm sorry."

 

Breskan's eyes perked up at this. "What're you apologizing for?"

 

Lucia fought down tears. "I said something stupid, and then I ran away, and then I never tried to find you, and I just-" Suddenly, an arm stretched around her shoulders, bringing her into a hug.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing to hurt me. I was just worried about you. Nothing else." Breskan rubbed small circles into Lucia's back while he said this. Lucia simply closed her eyes and cried.

 

If you were to ask, she couldn't tell you why. Only that the tears made her feel better.

 

-x-X-x-

 

A minute or so passed, and eventually Lucia's tears slowed and she calmed. After wiping her eyes clear, Breskan held her at arm's length, appraising her. "So, Ash tells me you've been helping her over the last month. What have you been up to, little one?"

 

So Lucia told him. It was nice to be the one telling a story this time. She told him about her lessons, the injuries and tales of soldiers, the ramblings of priests and the comfort of a cot. Breskan never interrupted, merely listening. He would smile at some parts, look curious at others. As time passed, the sun began to settle onto the horizon. Eventually, Lucia ran out of things to say, and Breskan chose that moment to talk.

 

"It sounds like you've been very busy. I'm glad to hear it." He looked up at the temple. "But for now, maybe we should have some dinner."

 

Lucia looked up at the temple, seeing Aisling approaching. "So, are you two ready to eat, or am I dining alone?"

 

"We'll join you, Divines permitting. Hopefully even dragons know to respect mealtime." Breskan rose to his feet, a smile on his lips. The orc and elf started to walk together, until they stopped and looked behind them, at Lucia.

 

Aisling spoke first. "Well? Aren't you going to join us?"

 

Lucia looked between the two of them, making her decision quickly. "Yes!"

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia had eaten at the Bannered Mare many times with Aisling over the last month. This was the first time she ate with Breskan there though. He seemed comfortable enough with Aisling and Lucia with him. He definitely noticed the stares he received, even if he didn't seem to react to them. Lucia was simply glad he was around again. Conversation flowed naturally with the meal, topics switching from the war to different plants used in potions to the status of Lucia's lessons. Eventually, bowls were emptied, mugs ran dry and stomachs were full.

 

With an unseen message, both Aisling and Breskan turned to Lucia at once. "So, Lucia, we have a question for you." Aisling's tone was light, but serious.

 

_Did I do something wrong? I don’t want to be alone again._  Lucia tried to quiet her own doubts, swallowing hard. "Yes?" It was all she could muster.

 

"Breskan and I have been talking over the last couple of months. Ever since he first met you, actually." Aisling reached over the tabletop, her hand grasping her husbands. "We were wondering, how would you like a new home?"

 

Lucia wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. "What?"

 

Breskan spoke now. "The two of us were wondering if you would like to come and live with us." He seemed to become flustered after saying it. "We have a home on the edge of Falkreath, plenty of space for all of us. If you'd like, you can live there, with us."

 

Lucia knew what they were asking. It wasn't just living with them. They wanted to take her in. They wanted to adopt her, make her family. Thoughts started racing, unbidden and uncontrolled. She could have a family again, people to care about and trust in. Before she realized it, she was running around the table, tackling into Aisling.

 

"Yes! Please, yes!" She felt Aisling hug her back, and another hand settle on her shoulder. Tears began again.

 

She didn't even care.


	4. First Trip

"Whew, I'm stuffed! You don't know what you're missing until it's gone."

 

"Please Lucia, you're telling me you had no good meals during the entire excavation?" Aisling was smiling the entire time.

 

"It wasn't bad food, but there's only so much you can do with hunted game and wild herbs."

 

Breskan let out a laugh. "Hey now, that's all I had for years, and look how I turned out!"

 

Aisling turned to her husband. "Exactly dear. We only need one person as mad as you in this world."

 

Breskan had the good humor to look shocked. "I resemble that remark!" More laughter followed.

 

Lucia settled into her chair. This was what she truly missed during her time away.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia was a bundle of nerves, worries, and excitement in the days leading up to her trip to a new home. She didn't have much to pack, only a couple dresses, but still, she checked and double checked the bag that held them. She didn't want to mess this up. She couldn't mess this up. Too much mattered on being the perfect child.

 

Breskan put a hand on her shoulder. "Here, one last thing before we go." In his other hand was a piece of cloth. Lucia took it, seeing it was a hooded cloak sized for her. "We're headed into the mountains for a little bit, best be prepared."

 

Lucia looked up and smiled in reply. "Thank you!" Aisling came to join them at the entrance to the temple.

 

"Right then, everyone ready?" The other two nodded. "Good to hear. Well, best be off then!"

 

"Wait a moment." The trio turned to see Danica approaching. "Before you go, I'd like to say something." She turned to Aisling first. "Thank you for all your efforts. Skyrim has too few healers these days to help during this bloodshed."

 

Aisling smiled at the priestess. "No thanks needed. We all need to help how we can."

 

"Indeed. Which is why I thank you." Danica turned to Breskan. "I don't know where you find these supplies, and I don't think I truly care. They've been a great help."

 

Breskan bowed his head slightly. "Please, if they ever stop, let me know. I'll try my best to make sure you're kept supplied."

 

"Thank you. And finally, you, little Lucia." Danica knelt in front of the Imperial girl. "You've had to witness more than some adults ever do, and persisted. You will always be welcome here. Never forget that." Danica withdrew a small amulet then. Lucia recognized it as a symbol of Kynareth. Danica held it out, and Lucia bowed her head, letting Danica place the chain around her neck. "May Kynareth's winds always guide you safely and true." Lucia smiled at the blessing.

 

With parting words shares, the three left the temple, and soon, Whiterun.

 

_Towards my new home_. The thought made Lucia smile.

 

-x-X-x-

 

As the group passed the stables, Breskan spoke up. "So, before we go much farther, I think it'll be good to lay some rules down for our trip."

 

Lucia looked up, worried but curious.

 

"First rule, any and all questions are allowed. I'm sure you're curious Lucia about Aisling and myself, so feel free to get to know us better. Second rule, you need to listen to instructions that Aisling and I give you. If we tell you to stop, stop. If we tell you to hide, then hide. If we say run, then you run back to Whiterun as fast as you can. Okay?"

 

Lucia frowned at this second rule. "Why would I need to hide or run?"

 

Aisling looked at her. "Outside of the city walls, guards aren't as common, and sometimes aren't around at all. There are wild animals, bandits, and worse in the wilds. We want to make sure you're safe."

 

Lucia swallowed nervously, shooting a look behind her, at the walls that suddenly looked much more inviting.

 

Breskan notices her nervousness. "Don't worry, Aisling here is more terrifying than any beast out here."

 

"What are you implying, dear husband?" Her brows acquired a unique arch at the question.

 

Far from perturbed, the orc merely smiled and pecked his wife on the cheek. "That you are a beautiful force of nature, dear wife. As stunning as the sunrise and as powerful as the summer rains."

 

"Mm-hm." Lucia saw Aisling was still smiling, so she must not be that mad.

 

"So, I can ask anything?" Lucia tried to not sound too hopeful.

 

"More or less." Breskan replied, flashing her a smile.

 

"Well, if Aisling is a healer, then what do you do?"

 

"Me? I'm a jack of all trades. I help out where I can, when I can, usually with few questions asked." He sounded proud of his work.

 

Aisling chimed in. "He's basically a mercenary. Pretty good one too. It's easy to see."

 

Lucia was confused. "What do you mean?"

 

Aisling smirked. "He's still alive. You can't go far in his profession being sloppy. Though I've lost count of the number of cuts and burns I've repaired over the years."

 

Breskan looked offended. "You told me scars were sexy!"

 

Aisling rolled her eyes. "I prefer my husband not being charbroiled."

 

Lucia couldn't help but laugh.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The travel passed smoothly for the new family, the miles passing underneath them. Lucia learned a lot about her new parents. That Aisling was a member of a mage's college in the north, and she still visited every few months. That Breskan had started out as a hunter with one of the orc strongholds, and had learned other skills after that. That the two had met each other at the college, and been a couple for years.

 

After awhile, she started to simply enjoy listening to the two banter back and forth. Their conversation had a pleasing sound to it. It was clear they were comfortable with each other, a familiarity born of shared experience and time. It made Lucia feel comfortable in turn.

 

By midday, they were approaching a small town. Lucia could hear some people talking in the distance, and a hammer beating on an anvil. She wondered where this was.

 

"Riverwood." Breskan seemed to sense her curiosity. "It's a little town that specializes in logging, though there are a few nice people to stop and say hello to." He turned to Aisling. "Should we break for a meal or keep going? It's only a couple of miles."

 

"I could do either. You Lucia?"

 

Lucia was surprised. She didn't expect them to care about her opinion. "Um, we can keep going?" Her stomach chose then to loudly grumble.

 

Breskan chuckled, no malice behind the gesture. "Alright then, we'll keep going. But let's eat something as we go." He pulled out a few apples as they made their way.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"What're those?"

 

Aisling and Breskan looked off the path towards where Lucia pointed, seeing the three stones standing tall.

 

"Those are Standing Stones." Aisling answers. "They confer blessings upon those who pray before them. Most are hidden in the wilds, but these three have always been open to helping the worthy."

 

Lucia mulls this over, wondering if she'd be considered 'worthy'. She feels a hand steadily placed on her back. Looking up, she sees Aisling's smile. "You can choose one, if you'd like."

 

Lucia straightened out, determined to do this right. She marched over to the three stones, and then just stared at them. What do I do? I must look so foolish!

 

"It's alright Lucia, just do what comes naturally." Breskan's voice, for once, wasn't much of a comfort.

 

She stood there for a moment more before approaching the stone in the center. Unsure, she extended a hand, running it along the carved grooves. At first she thought she had failed, until the stone started to glow, shooting a light into the sky. She didn't notice the surprised gasp that left her lips.

 

"The Mage Stone." Lucia twirled to see the pair of grins directed towards her. Aisling continued, "An excellent choice, if I do say so myself."

 

Lucia grinned in response.

 

-x-X-x-

 

It took another hour, but eventually they made it. Lucia rounded the top of the small hill to see her new home. And honestly, she didn't know what she expected, but this was better.

 

The house stood tall and proud, sloped roofs and a tower poking up from the back. She saw a garden to the side with some plants growing, and a stable to her left, though she couldn't see any horses. Breskan took the lead, pulling out a heavy looking key and unlocking the door. "Come on inside. We'll give you the tour." Lucia headed in, trying not to look too excited.

 

The indoors were even better than the outdoors. The entryway had cases and stands for cloaks and weapons. She noted a couple of swords hanging from the wall, a bow leaning in the corner. After that was the main hall, where she saw a table lined with chairs before a stone fireplace. She also heard a strange buzzing. Looking around, she saw a couple bees flying about. Startled, she let out a quick 'eep' and hid behind Breskan. He let out a chuckle.

 

"It's alright, they won't sting." He took her by the hand ( _They're so much bigger than mine_ she thought) and led her through the doors to the left, revealing a greenhouse. "Aisling tends to these plants. She has quite the green thumb." Lucia couldn't even begin to name all the planes she saw. Breskan then led her to the room across the way, showing it to be a kitchen. The amount of food she saw was staggering.

 

"If you ever get hungry, feel free to grab something. Just make sure not to get yourself sick." Lucia couldn't believe Breskan's words. She could eat anything she wanted? She would never go hungry again? It seemed too good to be true. "Come on now, there are a few rooms left." Reluctantly, she left the kitchen behind.

 

Breskan next gestured to a trapdoor in the ground. "The basement. We keep storage and a smith's forge down there. We can show you that another time. There's only a couple rooms left." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Ash?"

 

Aisling offered her hand now, Lucia letting go of the orc's to take the elf's (Not as big, just as strong she thought). She was led up the stairs, looking into a room with a large bed. "This is the room Breskan and I share, in case you ever need to find us at night." Next was a door into the tower Lucia had seen. "This is our alchemy laboratory. We can teach you if you want, but I recommend waiting for one of us to supervise."

 

Aisling led her to the last room, where two small beds were made, a chest of drawers against the wall. "This is your room. Choose a bed, and it's yours."

 

Lucia still couldn't believe it. This was her home now. This was her bed. Not a cot, or a patch of floor, a real bed. And these were going to be her parents.

 

"Thank you." The words came out quietly, but both adults could hear them. "Thank you so much."

 

They didn't say anything. They just kneeled down and hugged her.


	5. Day to Day

"So, have you kept with your studies while away?" Aisling's arched brow brooked no dissent.

 

"Yes, Ma, I've kept studying while I've been away."

 

"You think you'll ever stop being a College Mage, Ash?" Breskan's question carries hints of humor.

 

She turns her glower at her husband. "You already know the answer to that one, dear husband."

 

"I know. I just like to poke at you."

 

Lucia's laughter filled the space.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Life at the Manor quickly became a routine for Lucia, a luxury she never thought she'd enjoy. Each morning the three shared breakfast, usually a porridge flavored by honey. After that, Aisling and Breskan went about their own duties around the house. Lucia's days were filled with a flurry of activities.

 

Each day she had lessons with one of her new parents. Aisling would take her into the greenhouse or the garden, teaching her the names of different plants and how to harvest them. Some days also had lessons on Restoration magic, including learning about anatomy and biology. Those days were confusing, but Aisling insisted better knowledge of the body led to better healing.

 

Breskan had different lessons entirely. He would teach her numbers, and how to make deals in a marketplace. He also taught her about the different Holds in Skyrim, what was special about them, and how they interacted. She didn't know why it was so important to know the difference between Markarth and Morthal, but she tried.

 

Amongst lessons were chores around the house. Sweep up dirt that gathered, make sure old candles were replaced with new ones, water the plants. But it wasn't always work. She also spent afternoons exploring around her new home. She especially liked the lake. Overall, things were pretty great.

 

-x-X-x-

 

One day, she left the house to the sound of clucking. Confused, she rounded the corner of the house to see a most unusual sight. "Chickens?"

 

Aisling looked up from setting some hay down. "Chickens. They're a good source of food, if you take the time to harvest their eggs."

 

Breskan exited the house behind Lucia, skepticism written on his face. "That's if a wolf doesn't get to them first."

 

"You've fought bandits, draugr, and trolls. Are you saying you can't fight a few wolves?" Aisling's arched brow showed she was amused by the question.

 

Breskan smirked. "Wolves aren't an issue. But if those chickens are attacked in the middle of the night, don't expect me to challenge them in nightclothes."

 

"I suppose that's fair." Aisling turned to Lucia. "So, what do you think we should name them?"

 

Breskan laughed. "Scrambled, fried, and over easy."

 

"Breskan!" Aisling's voice didn't hold any humor this time. Lucia simply laughed.

 

-x-X-x-

 

After a few weeks, Aisling needed to leave their cozy little home. Something about "business at the College". Lucia was sad. She didn't want to see Aisling go. Aisling promised she would come back as soon as she could, with stories and maybe a gift, if Lucia was lucky.

 

She left at daybreak, taking a hired cart out to Winterhold. That morning, Breskan and Lucia tried to keep to their routines. Lucia did her chores, which now included caring for the three chickens (named Cluck, Ruffles and Speckle). Breskan read over books in the main hall, making notes and muttering to himself. In the afternoon, they had lessons, and their history lesson just so happened to cover Winterhold.

 

"So Winterhold used to be the capitol of Skyrim?" Lucia looked up at Breskan.

 

"It was quite a while ago, but yes. Then a tragedy struck, and most of the city was washed into the ocean. Only the College remains from that time." Breskan said the facts curtly, with little embellishment.

 

Lucia chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Will Mama be okay?"

 

Breskan looked a bit surprised. In truth, Lucia was as well. It was the first time she had called Aisling her mother. Breskan took a breath then smiled. "Trust me, there's no one tougher in all of Tamriel than your Ma."

 

Lucia smiled at this, but then looked at the floor, still chewing her cheek. She heard a sigh, and then a creak as Breskan left his chair. "Come with me." It wasn't an order, but more of a request. Lucia followed him as he led her into the basement.

 

Lucia hadn't been down here yet. All she knew was that a forge was here. As she climbed down and her eyes adjusted, she saw the glow coming from the far end. Breskan didn't go there. Instead, he went to a shelf in the wall, holding nine different figures. He turned to her. "Do you recognize any of these?"

 

Lucia looked at them. They were all different in shape and design. One near the right end looked familiar. Most were new to her. But the one on the far left... "That's a shrine to Kynareth!"

 

She saw the orc smile. "That's right." He sat on a bench that was in front of the shrines, facing them. Lucia joined him. "Each of these is a shrine to one of the Divines. To be honest, I don't pray all that often. But when I do, it's almost always prayers to keep Aisling safe." Breskan turned to her. "Would you like to pray for your Ma's safe return?"

 

Lucia nodded eagerly, but then stopped. "What do I say?"

 

Breskan simply looked back at the shrines. "Whatever is in your heart. You don't even have to say it out loud. Just say it in your heart." With that, he leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped.

 

Lucia looked at Breskan for a long moment, then mimicked him. In her heart, she just repeated the same thing over and over. _Please let my family stay whole._

 

-x-X-x-

 

Aisling didn't return until three weeks later. When she did, it was with bags under her eyes and a smile on her face. Lucia practically tackled her, she was so excited. "Mama!" greeted the Bosmer woman home. Aisling didn't bother hiding the tears.

 

That evening, the table was loud with the sound of conversation and happiness. Lucia went to bed, glad her prayer was made true.

 

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but Lucia heard the sound of steps climbing a ladder, and a trapdoor being opened. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed, and went towards the alchemy lab. She saw that the trapdoor leading to the top of the tower was open, and heard voices flowing down from it.

 

"-not believe that they were so stupid." That was Aisling, but Lucia had never heard her sound so angry before.

 

"I can't say I'm surprised. They have the habit of taking what they want. They just happen to want everything." The voice was Breskan's. He sounded tired, more so than sleep could cure.

 

"What did he expect to happen, messing with an artifact that old!? Nobody could predict what would happen, how did he expect to control it!"

 

"But it's over? The threat is gone for now?"

 

"Yes, that bloody great orb is gone. The Thalmor are still around though. Who knows how much Ancano told them." Aisling chuckled then. "No wonder people around here hate elves. With those Thalmor bastards, how can they not?"

 

"The Guild has been trying to steer clear of them for years now. It's no mystery why."

 

"Do you think we'll ever be free of the Dominion?"

 

A sigh drifted down. "Maybe some day. Not tomorrow, or the day after. But some day."

 

Who were they talking about? Thalmor? Ancano? And the Dominion? So many questions, and no answers. It was then she heard Breskan speak again.

 

"Well, no matter what, I'm glad you're home."

 

"Mm, as am I." The sigh she heard this time was much more content.

 

Lucia decides she pressed her luck as far as she should, and scurried back to bed. Her questions could wait.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The following day, Lucia's questions fled in the presence of a present that Aisling had brought with her; spell tomes, and so many different kinds. Lucia was ecstatic, because now she would be able to actually put some of her lessons to use.

 

The first time she attempted magic, she almost passed out. Aisling was quick to catch her as her legs gave out.

 

"Easy there, little one." The tone wasn't condescending, but comforting. "You tried to use too much of your magicka reserves at once. Don't worry, it happens to everyone."

 

Lucia regained her feet. "How do I avoid doing that? It felt awful."

 

Aisling's smile was kind. "Just practice. Practice every day, and you'll get it."

 

Lucia had never wanted to try so hard for something in her life. She would do it, and be a great mage. Just like her Mama.


	6. New Addition

"Hello there! Anybody home!" The loud voice emanated from the entrance to the manor.

 

Ma quickly rose from her seat. "Haha! Oh, it's good to see you son!" She closes the distance and hugged the young man, ignoring the armor he wore.

 

Breskan and Lucia quickly came to their own feet, joining the others in the entryway. Pa's voice carried a hearty tone. "Well now, the entire family is here!"

 

The young man released his hold on the wood elf before embracing the orc. "Well, I decided to take a break from the Imperial capitol. I think they'll do well without me for a bit."

 

Lucia stepped forward to get a hug next. The two exchanged smiles. "It's good to see you, fuzzball."

 

He laughed again. "You too, sparky."

 

-x-X-x-

 

_Who is he?_ That was Lucia's reaction upon first seeing the Nord boy who got out of the cart with Breskan. Her Pa had been gone for a couple of weeks. His stated reason was "to take care of business with some colleagues". Did this boy have anything to do with that?

 

Breskan looked at Lucia, seeing the questions she carried in her. "Hey Lucia, how have you been?" He strode forward, reaching a hand to ruffle her hair. Lucia smiled and hugged him, but didn't stop staring at the new boy. Breskan noticed, and cleared his throat. "Do you know where your Ma is?"

 

Lucia broke he stare long enough to look at Breskan. "She's inside, tending to the garden."

 

"She has been trying to see if she could repot nirnroot." He straightened up, turning to look behind him. "Come on, Hroar. You better come inside. You too, Lucia."

 

The two children followed him, though they exchanged no words. _So_ , Lucia thought, _his name is Hroar_.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The trio came inside, Breskan telling them to take a seat at the table as he went to get Aisling. They sat on opposite sides, a silence stretching between the gap. Eventually, the adults returned, both looking a touch nervous.

 

Aisling spoke up first. "Lucia, this is Hroar. Hroar, this is Lucia." Aisling paused, probably waiting to see how they'd react to each other. She was met with blank stares, so decided to continue. "Hroar is from an orphanage in Riften. Lucia, like you, we decided to adopt Hroar into our family. He's going to be your brother."

 

Lucia's world seemed to stop. Did she do something wrong? Was she not a good enough daughter? Did they not love her anymore? Was she being replaced!?

 

Breskan seemed to notice her panic, but either ignored it, or didn't know what to say. "So, how about some dinner? I'm sure it's been a long day for everybody." Breskan tried to smile to relieve the tension.

 

It didn't help.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The next few days were agony for Lucia. She now had to share so much with this new boy. Her room, her lessons, her chores. Her parent's love. She tried her best to squash that small voice of doubt. Mama and Pa did still love her. Didn't they?

 

The tipping point came a week later. One day, Breskan emerged from the basement, holding something behind his back. Lucia was busy reading through a history account, while Hroar was busy reading on military tactics. He seemed obsessed with learning how to fight. Breskan cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

 

"Hroar, I have something for you." He removed his arm from behind his back, revealing a wooden sword.

 

Hroar's reaction was almost instant. The boy leapt out of his chair, rushing over to the orc. "Oh wow, really? Thanks Pa!"

 

_Thanks Pa._ He said it so easily. It took her so long to say it, but it came naturally to him. Was she that bad a child that it took so long for her to say it? She didn't think she could stand it. She knew she couldn't stand it. Not anymore.

 

"WHY! Why is he even here! If you have him, then why am I here!" Tears fell, though she didn't notice. All she saw was the shocked look on Breskan's face. She heard footsteps above, and saw Aisling lean over the railing, a look of mixed curiosity and fright on her features.

 

Lucia kept screaming. "Am I not good enough!? Not study hard enough? Am I not a good daughter!?" Her breaths were shallow, her throat sore. She started to see the looks of the others more clearly. Hroar was just surprised. But Breskan and Aisling? Lucia saw their faces, almost mirrors of each other. They were hurt. Deep down, Lucia's words hurt them. And she couldn't stand the idea that she hurt the first people who loved her in such a long time.

 

She ran. And chasing her out the door was her own name. Shouted at her by a father who only wanted his daughter back.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia wasn't sure where she was going. She wasn't even sure how long she was running for. All she felt was the air in her lungs, the ground under her feet, and the tears in her eyes.

 

It might have been hours or minutes, but eventually she stopped. When she looked up, it was to see the three Standing Stones before her. She remembered when she first saw them, months before. She had been so proud then. Now that pride felt like ash on her tongue. She didn't know what to do. Go back and apologize? Would they ever accept her again? Lucia simply went before the Mage Stone and sat, burying her head in her knees.

 

After a while, Lucia didn't know exactly how long, she felt a shadow settle over her. Looking up, she saw a face that she knew, but didn't know what to think. Breskan was here. He looked down at her, and apparently made up his mind.

 

"May I join you?"

 

Such simple words. Some of the first he ever said to her. Lucia scooted to the side, the orc joining her on the ground. Lucia didn't know what to do, but eventually, she spoke.

 

"I'm sorry." It barely came out, more a mumble than anything else. "You must hate me."

 

Next thing she knew, she felt a large arm pull her close. "I could never hate you. Your mother feels the same way. We love you, more than we could ever say."

 

With every word, Lucia's walls broke more and more, the tears falling all over again.

Breskan either didn't notice, or decided it was best that she cry, because he kept talking. "Your mother and I, we had suffering in our childhood. It was different for both of us, but we still suffered. We decided to make sure that no one else would suffer the same fate. That's why we fell in love with you. And with Hroar. We saw others who had suffered, and only deserved love." He put Lucia at arm's length, wiping her tears away. "Your mother and I? We love you, no matter what. You are our daughter, and nothing will ever change that."

 

Lucia kept crying. The moment Breskan lowered his hands to her shoulders, she lunged in, hugging him around the waist. _They still love me_. Her inner demons started to quiet. _They still love me._


	7. Challenges

As they settled around the table again, Lucia shot a grin at Hroar. "So, how goes it in the arena, 'Lion of the North'?"

 

Hroar smiled in response. "I have a new title now. 'The Crownless King'."

 

"Oh, and how did this come about?" Pa's question came from the fireplace, where he was getting another bowl of stew.

 

"Well, I happen to be the first Grand Champion to ever retire." Hroar flashed a smile at everyone present. Breskan sat the bowl of food in front of him before taking his seat.

 

Ma let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad to hear you're done with that place. Fighting for sport always seemed crass to me."

 

"And besides, now you can try to act like a sensible adult!" Lucia threw the comment at her brother.

 

"Sensible? Where's the fun in that!" Hroar let out a great laugh.

 

-x-X-x-

 

When Lucia came back to the manor with Breskan, the first thing that happened was Aisling giving her a rib crushing hug. She was then promptly punished with no dessert for a week. Lucia thought it was fair.

 

Though she knew that she was loved by her parents, she was still unsure of how to act towards Hroar. She tried being polite, and smiling a bit more, but it was awkward at best.

 

Breskan ended up revealing that he had made a wooden sword for her the same time that he made one for Hroar. They two started combat lessons, practicing stances and sometimes sparring with Breskan. The orc always won, but he never hurt them. He told them that "every bruise was a lesson" and that before they could be great, they would only be okay. The lessons gave the two children a common ground.

 

Lucia learned about the pride Hroar held in his name, and how he wanted to become a great warrior. Lucia thought it silly to simply be a great warrior when you could learn magic, but kept her opinion to herself.

 

Most days.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"What do you mean it's silly to get stronger!?" Hroar sounded offended beyond reason.

 

Lucia sighed, straightening up. "I mean that spells are stronger than strength. Any dullard can see that."

 

Hroar scrunched his face in anger. "People that rely on spells are useless once someone has a blade to their neck."

 

The idea of a sharp sword to her skin scared Lucia, but she persisted. "Oh yeah?"

 

Hroar didn't flinch. "Yeah! And I'll prove it!"

 

"How are you going to do that?"

 

"I heard Pa talking about a saber cat down in the valley. I'm going to hunt it!"

 

"No you're not!"

 

"Why not?"

 

Lucia paused. She didn't want to lose, but also knew they'd get in trouble. "Mama and Pa said we're not allowed to go that far without them!" She crossed her arms to try and make her point.

 

Hroar wouldn't be stopped. "Psh, that's no problem. Pa's taking care of things in Riften, and Ma is busy in the lab. They'll never know." He started to make his way to the door. He shouted over his shoulder as he left. "You can stay here if you're scared."

 

Lucia stamped her foot before rushing after him. "I'm not scared!"

 

-x-X-x-

 

The two managed to sneak off of the property and down the hill into the valley. Once they got to the clearing, Hroar lost all pretense of stealth. "Hey cat, where are you!"

 

Lucia didn't think shouting was the smartest choice. "Quiet! Do you want everything around to hear you?"

 

Hroar shot her a look. "Yes!" He turned back to the empty valley, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Come on out! You may be a saber cat, but I'm a lion!"

 

Lucia snorted. "More like a fuzzball."

 

Hroar rounded on her. "What did you call me?"

 

"I called you a fuzzball! Did you even plan what to do when the cat shows up, if it shows up!?"

 

"Of course I did!" Hroar pulled a small sheath from behind his back. "I got one of Pa's spare daggers from his forge. He won't even notice it's gone!"

 

Lucia clutches her fists tightly. _How could he be so stupid_! "Of course he'll notice it's gone!"

 

"So what're you going to do? Did you bring anything?"

 

"I know magic!"

 

"What magic? I've seen you during lessons, the best you can do is heal a bruise."

 

"I started learning Destruction magic! I can do more than fix a bruise!"

 

"You mean those little sparks you throw? I've gotten more of a jolt from a wool blanket!"

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Make me!"

 

Lucia was going to reply, if not for the low growl she then heard. The two looked to the side to see the stalking form of the saber cat. Lucia was frozen. _What do we do? What do I do? Oh Divines, we’re going to die!_ She looked at Hroar without turning her head to see him slowly drawing the dagger from its sheath.

 

The cat seemed to take that as an invitation, and leapt for the two children. Both dove out of the way, Lucia feeling the 'whoosh' of air from the predator passing over her. She got up on her hands to see the cat quickly turn from its landing, making ready to pounce again. Then she saw Hroar stand between her and the cat, lifting the dagger in his hands. "Stay away from her!"

 

The saber cat took the challenge, making another leap. Hroar managed to make a feint, and Lucia heard a yelp from the cat. She saw a small red line along its jaw. _Hroar managed to cut it!_ She looked at her adoptive brother to see him clutching his left shoulder, crimson leaking between his fingers. "Hroar!"

 

The saber cat let out a loud roar, angered at being hurt. Lucia stood at her full height, and started to get a spell ready, remembering a lesson from Aisling.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Now Lucia, the trickiest thing about casting magic is believing what you're trying to do." Aisling leaned back in her chair, having just placed the spell tome on the table.

 

Lucia puzzled over what she meant. "Believe in the spell?"

 

Aisling nodded in response. "If you don't believe in what you're trying to do, it'll never work. When I heal a person, I think about how they have a family, have hopes, and that they're a person, just like me. I believe that they deserve to be well. All of that helps me be a better healer."

 

Lucia nodded. "That doesn't seem too hard."

 

Aisling's laugh was light. "It gets harder if you think the person deserved to be hurt. It's also the reason why Destruction magic can be tricky. You need to want to hurt the person you're using it against."

 

Lucia frowned. "I don't think I ever want to hurt anyone."

 

Aisling leaned forward and placed a hand on Lucia's shoulder. "And that's why you're ready to learn. When you use a Destruction spell, I'm sure you'll do it for the right reasons."

 

Lucia smiled at the trust placed in her.

 

-x-X-x-

 

For the right reasons. Aisling's words echoed in her mind. Lucia let her emotions and thoughts flow through her. _This thing hurt Hroar. It wants to kill us. There’s nothing else I can do. It hurt. My. BROTHER!_ Lucia felt all her anger and fear flow through her chest and down her arms. She thrust her fists out, and lightning answered.

 

The electricity crackled across the distance and hit the saber cat, letting out a startled cry. Lucia tried to keep the spell going, but she quickly felt tired. _Magicka exhaustion_ , she wearily thought. She couldn't maintain the spell any longer and fell to her knees.

 

Lucia looked up to see that the cat had been stunned, but was quickly regaining its senses. She wanted to run, so badly. But her limbs felt like lead. She looked at Hroar, seeing he was no better off.

 

The saber cat finally focused back on the youths, and let out a great roar. Lucia felt her heart racing. _I can’t do anything. I’m about to die!_ She saw the cat rear back, ready to pounce. Lucia closed her eyes, expecting to feel claws and fangs.

 

A moment passed, and she didn't feel any of that. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see a great mass of ice in front of her. And then it moved.

 

Shocked, she drew in a gasp. Before her stood a great hulking being of ice, fighting off the saber cat. She then heard the voice of her savior.

 

"Get the fuck away from my children, you beast!" Lucia turned to see Aisling standing there, red hair thrown out, a snarl on her lips. The ice giant then swung a mighty limb, swatting the cat away. The saber cat shakily got to its feet, roared one last time, then turned and fled.

 

Lucia breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the beast was gone. The ice creature also faded away, leaving the three alone. Lucia looked at Hroar, and the two shared a smile.

 

"What were you two thinking!?" Their smiles quickly faded.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia and Hroar were brought back to the manor, quickly patced back together. Lucia knew that Aisling had healed worse wounds. Both were made to drink potions to help their conditions. Hroar made a comment about its taste. Aisling rebuked that it was no less than he deserved.

 

Aisling then proceeded to say how disappointed she was in both of them, and the foolishness of trying to hunt a fully grown predator, when they were mere pups themselves. Neither of them were able to meet her eyes. It's why they were so surprised when Aisling crushed them both in a hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

 

Neither of them had any words. They just clung to her and cried.

 

After Aisling had left them to get more medicine, Lucia turned to Hroar. "Thanks for trying to save me fuzzball."

 

Hroar fracked a grin. "You weren't too bad yourself, sparky."

 

They knew they were truly brother and sister after this. After all, you don't face down a saber cat and live without some shared respect.


	8. Questions

Ma broke up the laughter around the table. "So Hroar, what are you doing now?"

 

The young Nord shrugged. "I thought I'd go and see if the Companions would welcome me back. It's been a few years since I worked with them."

 

Pa grunted appreciatively. "Farkas and Vilkas have been doing a good job, taking over as Harbingers for Kodlak. They'd appreciate your sword arm."

 

Lucia smiled at the talk of business, hearing familiar names. Ma turned to her. "So, did you report to the Arch-Mage when you returned, or did you come straight here?"

 

"Doesn't coming here count as both?"

 

The wood elf smirked. "You know it doesn't."

 

-x-X-x-

 

After the incident with the saber cat, both Lucia and Hroar got along much better. Whether it was from staring down a vicious beast, or the grueling punishments of their displeased parents, they were never sure of. Breskan responded much like Aisling had, the two made to do every dirty task their parents could dream up for two weeks.

 

After their punishment was over, things returned to whatever semblance of normal the home possessed. Breskan built a training dummy in the basement and a few targets outside. "Better these than wild animals." he claimed.

 

The two were crafted small bows and given quivers of arrows to train with. Each day was a flurry of lessons, from culture to magic to combat. Aisling started showing them how to mix potions, guiding them through proper ingredient preparation and mixing. Breskan brought them down to the forge and showed them how to shape and temper metal of different kinds. There were good days and bad, but Lucia made sure to try her best. Hroar certainly made an effort as well.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Alright Ash, I've got to head out for Riften in a few days." Breskan passed a couple septims to the young man who just knocked at the door, sharing words of parting.

 

"Is everything alright?" The wood elf had let her hair down this day. She was teaching Lucia how to do braids.

 

"Everything seems okay, my..." Breskan paused, eyeing the two children. "associates just sent word of a new business venture."

 

Hroar seemed excited. "Can I come with Pa? I want to say hi to the other kids at the orphanage."

 

Lucia perked up at the idea of travel. "I want to come too! I've never been that far south!"

 

The two adults shared a concerned look, before Breskan responded. "Let your mother and I discuss it before we decide, okay?" He looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Alright, both of you wash up for supper."

 

Lucia and Hroar got up to use the wash basin in the kitchen. When they heard their parents start talking, they came to the unspoken agreement to listen in.

 

"- promise they won't come on any jobs." That was Breskan.

 

"And who will watch them when you are working? I trust Brynjolf, but I'm not sure I trust the others at the Flagon." There was Aisling. Lucia's brows drew together in confusion. _What’s the Flagon?_

 

"You could come and join us? Spend some time at the Temple of Mara, see if they need any help."

 

Aisling didn't say anything for a moment, until conceding. "Fine. We'll make a trip of it. Who knows, it could be fun."

 

Upon saying that, the two children let out cries of excitement. The startled parents rolled their eyes.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The trip took two days by horse drawn cart. Lucia was excited, as she had never been to Riften, or anywhere east of Whiterun for that matter. Hroar pointed out things he remembered from his last trip, excitedly telling Lucia of his experiences. Aisling would quiz them on their lessons, asking for details of locations they traveled through. Breskan kept mostly silent, dressed in his dark leather armor with all the strange pouches.

 

When they arrived at Riften, Lucia was surprised by the appearance of the city. It was more clustered, less open than Whiterun had been. When they disembarked from the cart, Breskan turned to his family.

 

"Alright, I should only be gone for the night. I'll make sure to see you all tomorrow morning, okay?"

 

Lucia walked forward and hugged him around the waist. "Be safe Pa."

 

Breskan returned to embrace. "Of course little one."

 

Hroar came forward and shared a hug with Breskan as well, though no words were exchanged. Aisling shared a hug next, followed by a kiss. "Come back to me in one piece, dear husband."

 

They rested their foreheads against each other. "Of course, my beautiful wife."

 

The family went through the main gates, and then parted ways. Lucia couldn't help but worry.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The day in Riften was an interesting one. When they went to the orphanage, Lucia couldn't help but feel flustered when Hroar introduced her as "his sister". She was still getting used to having a family.

 

The visit to the Temple of Mara was a relatively quick one. When Aisling saw that the priests and priestesses there were concerned about spreading their message of love, but weren't actively caring for any wounded or poor, she quickly escorted her children out. Lucia heard her mumble something about "false messages", but didn't bother asking.

 

She enjoyed spending time in the marketplace, trying to practice the bargaining she learned from her Pa. A lizard man (she was quickly corrected and told he was an Argonian by her Mama) was particularly kind, answering questions about his wares.

 

At one point, a very stern looking woman approached her and her family. "Aisling, how surprising to see you around these parts."

 

Lucia looked up at Mama, wondering who this lady was. "Well Maven, last I checked I was allowed to travel where I please."

 

This woman, Maven, cracked a smile. Lucia thought it looked cruel. "Of course you are. I just can't help but remember the last time we spoke. You had some very choice opinions of my business practices."

 

Aisling didn't break eye contact. "If what you do can be called business."

 

Maven let a chuckle, though it held no warmth. "Everything is business. Your husband once understood that."

 

"Breskan knows what he's doing."

 

"You best hope that's true. Loyalties can be such fickle things."

 

This time it was Aisling that smiled. "Make sure you remember that." Aisling quickly moved over to where Lucia and Hroar were watching. "Come little ones, it's time we had supper."

 

Lucia looked over her shoulder. The mean looking woman watched them the entire time they left.

 

-x-X-x-

 

That evening after their meal, Lucia's curiosity couldn't wait any longer. "Mama, who was that woman in the market?"

 

To her surprise, it was Hroar who answered. "Her name is Maven Black-Briar. She owns a meadery here in Riften. I heard Grelod say at times that she owned more than that."

 

Aisling seemed resigned upon hearing her son's words. "Sadly, Hroar, you speak the truth. Maven is one of the worst types of people. She believes that if you have enough money, you can get away with anything. And the way things are now, she's been proven right."

 

Lucia pondered this, before speaking again. "What did she mean when she said Pa once understood what business was?"

 

Aisling's face looked pained for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "That is an answer that your father is best suited to answer." With that, she clapped her hands together. "Come now, it's time to clean up these dishes. Best get ready to leave in the morning."

 

-x-X-x-

 

The morning found the small family gathering at the gate, making ready to leave. They weren't there long before Breskan came from around the city walls, a smile on his face, and bags under his eyes. Aisling rushed forward and hugged him. He returned the embrace, though slower.

 

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

 

"I feared the worst. We encountered Maven in the market yesterday. She seemed too confident."

 

Breskan grimaced at that. "I hope you didn't start anything."

 

Aisling arched a brow at him. "I only responded in kind."

 

He responded with a sigh. "Guess that's better than calling an atronarch on her. Come on, we should get moving." The orc moved forward and hugged Lucia and Hroar, and the family piled into the cart they hired to take them back to Riverwood. The trip was quieter this time. Breskan quickly fell asleep. Lucia leaned against him and soon found herself joining him.

 

-x-X-x-

 

A couple days after returning to Lakeview Manor, Lucia remembered her curiosity from Riften. She worked up the courage to ask after supper one night. "Pa, I have a question."

 

Breskan straightened up in his seat, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "Oh? And what might that be?"

 

Lucia tried to inject confidence into her voice. "When we were in Riften, we saw that Maven woman talking with Mama. She talked about how you knew 'what business was'. What did she mean?"

 

Breskan shared a look with Aisling, an entire conversation seemingly shared in an instant. He sighed and pushed his plate away from him, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess it's time you both learned. You've certainly matured quite a bit these last few seasons."

 

At this, both Hroar and Lucia leaned forward in their seats. They could tell, this was important.

 

Breskan collected himself, and then continued. "You both know how I've told you I'm a mercenary? That's how I started. In truth, I'm a member of the Thieves Guild. Actually, I'm more than just a member. I'm the Guild Master."


	9. Answers

The meal was over, food enjoyed and company tired. The four had started to clean up. Ma was taken the leftovers out for compost for the garden, while Hroar and Lucia started washing dishes. Pa busied himself with making sure the fire would last the night.

 

Lucia nudged her brother's arm. "Do you ever worry about them?"

 

Hroar didn't need to be told who "them" was. "Of course I do. But they know what they're doing."

 

"I know. But for two people that had done so much... You know that there are people that still talk about what they've done."

 

Hroar let out a sigh. "I know. It makes sense why they always tried to hide their real names or faces." He chuckled a bit. "You know I've heard people say that Pa is a Dunmer or a Khajiit? No one seems to believe he could be an Orsimer."

 

Lucia smiled at that. "I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that he managed to keep himself hidden, even after all this time."

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia didn't know how to respond to the revelation. Her Pa was a thief? A master thief at that? For how long? Was he always a thief?

 

Hroar recovered first. "I've heard about the Thieves Guild! They say that they influence all of Skyrim! That nothing is safe from your grasp!"

 

Breskan held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Easy there Hroar, easy! It's not that impressive."

 

Aisling leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "The boy's not far off the mark, though. Your guild is spread across the nine Holds."

 

The orc didn't seem to have a rebuttal. Lucia finally had her thoughts unscrambled enough to let her speak. "Who do you steal from?"

 

Breskan turned to look at her, his face sad. "That's a bit of a complicated answer. That woman, Maven? She is, or was, the patron of our guild." He seemed to catch himself. "Do you remember what a patron is?"

 

Lucia nodded her head. "A person or group who give their support to another."

 

He smiled at her response. "Exactly. Well, Maven gave her support to the guild, mainly with money and business contacts. Problem was, she used her influence with us to make sure her own influence grew. The rich getting richer, so to speak." His smile sunk into a frown. "Most members of the guild were okay with this, as long as coins lined their pockets. However, myself and a couple of others started to grow uneasy. We didn't feel like robbing from honest people, who simply wanted to live their lives, was right. So, we've been making a move to get out from under her thumb. It's been a slow process, but we're making progress."

 

Hroar chose then to speak up. "How did you become the Guild Master?"

 

Breskan's face held a rueful grin. "I was chosen to lead by the others. The previous master had begun stealing from the guild, and murdered some of our colleagues while framing another. When his guilt was found, he was brought to answer for his crimes. After that, the guild chose who would be best to take his place. They decided on me."

 

"Why did they decide on you?" Lucia's question escaped her lips before she knew it.

 

At this, his grin became more honest. "I'm the best thief in the business, though others may argue that. There isn't a lock I can't open, pocket I can't pick, or location I can't sneak into."

 

Aisling snorted. "Glad to see you're being modest."

 

He turned his grin to her. "Now now, don't sell yourself short."

 

Lucia and Hroar turned to her. Lucia spoke first. "Are you a thief too?"

 

Aisling rolled her eyes. "Divines forbid. No, I am a member of the Mages College."

 

Breskan arched his eyebrow. "Is that all, now?"

 

She looked down, then looked at both Lucia and Hroar. "I guess I have a confession to make as well."

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia felt like her jaw hit the table. "You're the Arch-Mage of the College!?"

 

Hroar looked confused. "What's an Arch-Mage?"

 

Lucia looked at him in surprise. "So the Guild Master leads the Thieves Guild? The Arch-Mage leads the College at Winterhold. It means she's the most powerful mage in Skyrim, maybe all of Tamriel!"

 

Aisling chuckled a bit at that. "I highly doubt I'm the 'most' powerful mage."

 

At this, Breskan spoke up. "Honey, you don't give yourself enough credit. You've mastered three schools of magic, and are pretty damn good at enchanting too."

 

Lucia continued to gawk. "You've mastered three schools of magic? Three!?"

 

Aisling met her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. "Restoration, Conjuration, and Alteration. Though your father is quite adept at his own magic."

 

Breskan threw his hands up in front of him. "Hey now, this ain't about me!"

 

Hroar looked at Breskan. "You know magic too?"

 

Breskan sighed. "Yes, but it isn't as impressive as the other schools."

 

Lucia was still enraptured. "What can you do?"

 

Breskan's lip whirled in a smirk, and snapped his fingers. When he did, he was suddenly gone. Lucia was beyond surprised. _Where did he go! Can he disappear?_  It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked, and saw nothing.

 

"I'm right here." With a small 'pop', Breskan appeared behind her. "I studied Illusion magic while at the College. I only stayed long enough to learn what I considered useful." He took his seat again.

 

Hroar and Lucia seemed speechless. These were the people that took them in!? The people that were their Mama and Pa? These were some of the most powerful people in Skyrim, and they just seemed so... normal.

 

Aisling seemed to pick up on their conflicting emotions. "We're still your mother and father. Whatever else may happen, please try to remember that."

 

Lucia closed her mouth (how long had it been open in shock?) and just smiled. How did she get this lucky, to be loved by people like this.

 

Hroar had a similar smile. "Do you have anymore secrets?"

 

Breskan shared a meaningful look with Aisling. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something else..."

 

-x-X-x-

 

That night, Lucia lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. _I just can’t believe it. Mama is the Arch-Mage, and Pa is the Master of Thieves AND Dragonborn! But they don’t seem like powerful people. Just loving._  She turned on her side, facing Hroar. "Hey Hroar, you asleep?"

 

She heard shuffling. "How can I be? Knowing who our parents are. They're so awesome, but don't act like its a big deal!"

 

"I know! But still, they almost seemed sad at times about what they do."

 

Some more shuffling from the side. "Isn't that weird? Why aren't they more proud?"

 

Lucia was quiet for a while, thinking about it. "I think they like being seen as just themselves. Not as powerful people, but as people who try to be good in the world. You know?"

 

This time it was Hroar that was silent. All Lucia heard was some more shuffling. Finally, Hroar had a response. "To be strong but humble. Maybe that's the greatest strength there is."

 

The brother and sister went quiet. Lucia decided, then and there, that she would do everything she could to be strong too. The type of strong her parents were.

 

Strong, but kind.


	10. Thanks

"Alright you two, time for bed. Your mother and I aren't as spry as we used to be."

 

Lucia chuckled. "Our old bedroom? Beds are gonna be a bit small, aren't they?"

 

Pa smiled. "Who do you think we are? No, we made sure the beds are sized for adults. Though if you want, I'm sure I could fix that?"

 

Hroar slapped a hand over Lucia's mouth. "Nope, that's awesome, full-sized beds are great, aren't they sister?" He received a dirty look from the Imperial woman.

 

Ma giggled. "Okay you two, to bed. We'll see each other in the morning."

 

Lucia shook Hroar's hand off. "Of course Ma. Love you both."

 

Ma smiled. "Love you too."

 

-x-X-x-

 

After the confessions of both their parents, life at the Manor became even better, if that was possible. Lucia and Hroar asked their parents about their experiences and adventures, and the two adults seemed pleased to share the truth of their time.

 

Even with the truth revealed, a sense of normality still clung to the place. Each day, the children still had their lessons. They still had to take care of the animals (they had recently gotten a cow, Hroar called it Moo). And every day, the children tried to have their own little adventures.

 

-x-X-x-

 

One day, they found an altar in a circle of stones near their home. Lucia had run back to the house to try to grab some of their books to decipher the markings on the stones, curious what they meant.

 

Hroar spent the time trying to climb the stones. He kept falling off of them.

 

By the end of the day, Lucia had no idea what any of the markings meant, and Hroar had a few new bruises. Lucia got some extra practice with Restoration magic that day.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Another time, the two of them discovered some of their father's spell tomes. Lucia was instantly interested in learning what was inside.

 

"Just think Hroar! We could turn invisible like Pa!"

 

Hroar seemed skeptical. "That doesn't seem very practical. What if we only do it partially? Or if it becomes permanent?"

 

Lucia wasn't bothered by those outcomes. "It can be so useful! You could get away from an enemy whenever you wanted! Or even sneak up on them and get the surprise on them!"

 

Hroar seemed less critical of the idea now. He nodded, and the two of them started poring over the books.

 

After the first hour, they were enthusiastic. Lucia tried to remember her lessons from Aisling, and tried to believe in the effects of the spells. But after the second hour, it seemed impossible. _How am I supposed to embody nothingness? And what does it mean to think of what “no sound sounds like”?_

 

But the third hour, Hroar decided it wasn't worth it, and went to practice his sword work on the training dummy. Lucia decided to keep trying.

 

It wasn't until evening that she finally thought she would never accomplish these spells. Just when she thought it was for naught, she heard a small 'pop' sound. "Having trouble?"

 

She looked up to see Breskan looking at her, a smile on his lips. She gathered herself up before answering. "How am I supposed to think about nothing? All my thoughts keep coming."

 

Breskan smiled, and replied with "Well, you've learned quite a bit from your mother. How about I show you a thing or two now?"

 

Before she could answer, Aisling's voice carried from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

 

Breskan turned to his daughter. "Tomorrow?"

 

Lucia smiled in response. "Tomorrow."

 

-x-X-x-

 

Soon enough, a year had passed. A year since Lucia had been brought into this odd little family. A year since she had shared meals with a stranger and learned about healing from a kind mage. Almost a year since she had met a boy obsessed with lions. She decided she should do something special.

 

"Hey Hroar, how good are you with the forge?"

 

Hroar looked up from a book of tactics he was reading. "I'm alright at it. Why?"

 

"I think we should make something for Mama and Pa. They've been so great to us, they deserve something in return, don't you think?"

 

Hroar considered that, and nodded his head. "What're you thinking about making?"

 

Lucia rested her head in her hand. "I think they'd like something useful, you know? They do so much work, that a fancy piece of jewelry wouldn't be very good to have."

 

Hroar thought about it, before snapping his fingers. "Daggers! Everyone can use a dagger! It's good in a fight, or cutting bread, or slicing a piece of rope. Whole lots of uses!"

 

Lucia wasn't sure about all of those reasons, but it sounded good enough to her. "Let's go see what we can do."

 

-x-X-x-

 

The two went down into the forge, glad that their Pa was currently out taking care of chores (the most recent addition was a beehive, apparently so they could have honey). They rooted around in some of the chests, finding steel ingots and strips of leather to work with. Lucia conjured some flames to start the forge's fire, Hroar using all the strength he had to work the bellows. They were lucky that they found a mold for a dagger blade, as it saved them time in making the proper shape. Both of them risked burns more than once, but after a few hours, they had made a pair of daggers, simple but sharp. Proud of their crafting, they took a small piece of leather and wrapped them up, and hurried upstairs.

 

When they emerged, it was to their parents already sitting at the main table, both of them reading letters and journals of current affairs. The two tried to enter the room looking as innocent as they could. Aisling was the first to notice them.

 

"Well, I guess you two have been working the forge?"

 

Her guess surprised them, and they looked at each other. Too late, they realized they were covered in soot. Lucia was the first to recover, and started to approach the table.

 

"We wanted to make you something."

 

Hroar stepped forward. "To say thank you!"

 

Lucia produced the leather bundle, setting it down on the table before their parents. Aisling and Breskan unwrapped it, revealing the pair of daggers. Aisling brought a hand to her mouth, keeping in a gasp. Breskan had tears forming in his eyes. The orc didn't say anything, he simply got up, walked over and hugged them both. Aisling quickly joined the embrace. What she said next would stay with Lucia forever.

 

"You are the most precious things in our lives. Never forget that."

 

Her father spoke next. "We love you both."

 

Lucia hugged them back. Hroar did the same.


	11. The Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first 10 chapters all roughly took place over the course of one year, following Lucia and Hroar from age 10 to 11. Chapters from now on will start jumping between years. The kids are now around 12 years old, for your frame of reference.

"Hey Pa, what's your workplace like?" Lucia didn't think such an innocent question would cause her Pa to look so confused.

 

"What do you mean? You've been down in the forge plenty of times."

 

Lucia rolled her eyes at her father's avoidance of a good answer. "No Pa, I mean where you work for the Guild."

 

She swore the room seemed to go still, though for different reasons. Hroar had been reading up on smithing techniques, but was now firmly interested in the conversation. Aisling had been grinding plants into powders, but looked up with an air of curiosity. Breskan seemed like he was unsure of what to say.

 

Aisling replied first. "You know, I've never been to your guild hall. It must be quite the sight."

 

Breskan shot her a glare. "We generally don't like outsiders coming in. The fewer that know, the better."

 

"I heard the you're all down in the Rat Way back in Riften!" Hroar seemed excited to contribute. The deep sigh from Breskan showed a very contrary response.

 

Aisling chuckled. "So much for being a great secret."

 

Breskan's head hit the table, where he didn't bother to lift it back up. Lucia heard him grumble out a response. "Fine, fine, we can go to the guild hall. Shadows preserve me..."

 

-x-X-x-

 

The family made the trip to Riften, now becoming something more familiar for them to do. They took in the sights, noticing things that had changed in the passing months. Lucia always enjoyed seeing how the landscape and weather changed as they moved into the south.

 

When they arrived at the gates, Breskan clapped his hands. "Alright, so how about we get situated in Honeyside, and we can go to the hall in the morning?" Lucia remembers how over the last year, her parents had made sure to purchase homes in most of the major Holds. Their reasoning was that it let them "avoid the dangers of a rented bed".

 

Hroar was as fervent as ever in his response. "No way, I want to go now! It's not even midday, that's plenty of time!"

 

Lucia looked up and nodded in agreement, excited at the prospect. Breskan looked hopefully to his wife for support. His face quickly sunk into despair as he saw the wood elf hiding a giggle in her hand.

 

"Well then, mighty Guild Master, shall we?" Aisling's voice carried her mirth.

 

Breskan turned about in place, hands thrown up in defeat. "Alright, let's go. Can't wait to see what Brynjolf will say."

 

-x-X-x-

 

The way into the guild hall, in Lucia's opinion, was less than ideal. It was indeed through an area called the Rat Way, and it smelled strongly of sewage. _I guess the first defense is the smell?_  After winding through some corridors, they finally came to a door with an odd symbol etched on the side.

 

Breskan opened the door, ushering the family inside. The first thing Lucia noticed was that it smelled cleaner in here than the other tunnels. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out the great pool of water in the center, and how there were openings along the outer walls with people doing various tasks. They seemed to be selling different things, from armor to arrows.

 

As they walked around the edge, the came to an area that looked like a bar, if a bit worn down. There was a large man who stood at the entrance, looking decidedly unfriendly.

 

"I don't know what you folks are doing down here, but you are obviously in the wrong place." To punctuate his words, the man crossed his arms. The muscles he displayed just naturally seemed to flex.

 

Breskan stepped forward. "Easy Dirge, they're with me."

 

The man looked a bit surprised, but stepped aside. "Whatever you say Boss."

 

The family proceeded in. Lucia couldn't help but wonder into what.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Her first assumptions were proven correct. It was indeed a bar, with casks stacked haphazardly around the edges. A man stood behind the counter cleaning mugs, with a few other scattered at the tables. Two people seemed to be playing an especially intense game of cards. The man slammed his cards on the table.

 

"Read'em and weep. Straight flush!"

 

The pale haired woman smirked. "Nice try. Royal flush."

 

The balding man leaned forward, looking gobsmacked. "Well I'll be a Falmer's uncle."

 

The woman just kept smirking as she pulled her winnings towards her over the table. The man recovered first, looking up at the new company. "Hey there Boss, how's business?"

 

Breskan walked forward, the men grasping each other's forearms. "You should know Delvin, most of our people talk to you."

 

Delvin smiled in response. "Then you'll be pleased to know business is going well. By Oblivion, even with our side business of smuggling around 'humanitarian supplies', the guards just keep ignoring us. I guess being the reason your friend didn't die is pretty good incentive."

 

The pale haired woman then looked up, eyeing the small group. "Who're they?"

 

Breskan let out a quick sigh. "Good to see you too Vex." Breskan went to stand behind Lucia and Hroar. "These are my kids, Lucia and Hroar. They wanted to 'see where Pa does business'."

 

Vex scowled at this, while Delvin just laughed. "Oh, that's rich! I never thought I'd see the day!" Delvin started to walk to the back of the room, gesturing towards Lucia and Hroar. "Well c'mon you tykes. Time to see where we do business."

 

-x-X-x-

 

It might have been a cistern room, but Lucia had to admit, it was an impressive cistern room. The room was lined with banners on the ceiling, and a variety of furniture against the sides. There were a surprising amount of people milling about, talking in cheerful tones. From Lucia could hear, most of them were boasting about various accomplishments. One of the men broke away from his conversation to greet the visitors.

 

"Well there lad, I didn't expect to see you here today." He looked over Breskan's shoulder. "Much less with company."

 

Breskan gave a small chuckle before gesturing at his family. "Brynjolf, this is my wife, Aisling, and our two children, Hroar and Lucia."

 

Brynjolf gave them an appraising look before dipping a small bow. "An honor to meet you all. Arch-Mage, I didn't expect to ever see you down here among us."

 

Aisling arched a brow. "Oh? You know of me?"

 

Brynjolf straightened himself back up. "Of course. It wouldn't do to be ignorant of any of the most influential people in the country. You certainly number among them." He then turned to the youths. "So, are you our newest recruits then? I can think of a couple heist jobs you'd be perfect for!"

 

Lucia and Hroar started bouncing in excitement. Breskan hid a grin behind his hand, as Aisling quirked an eyebrow in challenge to the proposition.

 

-x-X-x-

 

For Lucia, the rest of the day was a blur of activity. She was introduced to the rest of the Guild members who were present, a motley bunch if she ever knew one. However, all of them were friendly, if in their own way.

 

Lucia was taught how best to move silently in a crowd, and how to pick a pocket without them ever noticing. Most surprising was Vex, who gave her a handheld lock and a number of picks. The next hour was spent learning how to feel the tumblers in a lock and apply just enough pressure to open it up. When she finally succeeded, Lucia could have sworn that she saw Vex grin.

 

As the day came to a close, the family made their way to leave, each saying their goodbyes. Aisling was speaking with the young man named Rune, telling him she'd be in touch. Hroar was given a pot of dark soot by a couple members, told how he could use it to camouflage himself in the dark. Breskan was given a couple ledgers by Brynjolf, promising to take care of "business" over the coming weeks. Vex handed Lucia a couple locks and a number of picks, telling her to keep practicing. Lucia grinned and nodded in agreement.

 

After being shown an alternative exit through the Cistern and emerging in open air, the family heading back to their home-away-from-home. Hroar looked up at Aisling. "So Ma, when can we visit the College?"

 

Lucia smiled as Pa's laughter rippled through the night.


	12. The College

At Lucia and Hroar's insistence, Aisling had made plans for them to go and visit the College at Winterhold. As part of their preparations, they were told to pack heavy cloaks and thick tunics. When asked why, the elven mage simply smiled and said "Trust me".

 

The trip from the Manor to Winterhold was familiar, at first. Passing east towards Ivarstead was a known trip for the group. But when their little cart started to head north, Lucia realized she may need her heavy cloak sooner than later. The snow started to pile high, and soon every breath made was visible. She tried conjuring flames in her hands to help stave off the cold. After a point, their parents pulled heavy woolen blankets from their packs, wrapping them in them to help stave off the cold.

 

When they finally arrived at Winterhold, Lucia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She knew from history lessons that the majority of the city had washed into the ocean, but to see only three buildings standing brought her a sense of dread. Nonetheless, she disembarked with the others, and started to follow her mother.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The snow was falling heavily, and Lucia could barely see the ramp and stone archway that Mama was leading them towards. As they came closer, she notices that a figure was standing within the archway, unperturbed by the rampant storm.

 

"Who approaches the entrance to the College?" The voice was both feminine and firm, brooking no argument.

 

Aisling simply huffed in response. "Relax Faralda, it's me."

 

As they got closer, Lucia could see that it was an elf woman who stood before them. She seemed a bit surprised by Aisling's greeting. "Arch-Mage! I apologize for my abruptness."

 

Aisling waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine, it's fine. I know the locals are still giving us a hard time, and you do your duty well." She ushered Lucia and Hroar forward. "These are my children. They wished to see where their father and I learned our craft."

 

Faralda looked at the two young ones before her. "I, I see. Well, the College is always open to you, Arch-Mage. The same courtesies shall be extended to your kin."

 

As they made their way, Breskan was the last one to pass Faralda. Lucia could have sworn she heard the elf woman say "dropout" as Pa passed.

 

Lucia slowed down so she was next to her father. "Why did that lady call you a dropout?"

 

Breskan smiled down at his daughter. "You know how I told you I studied here and also met your Mama?" Lucia nodded. "Well, I only studied here for a short while. After I learned what magic I thought would be most useful, I cut most of my ties with the College. There are a few who think well of me here, but most of the older members simply remember me as a student who never finished."

 

Aisling called over her shoulder. "Luckily for him, he does better studying on his own than he does in a classroom. Didn't hurt that I would give him the occasional spell tome."

 

Breskan looked up to his wife. "Love you too beautiful."

 

-x-X-x-

 

After crossing a bridge which Lucia had to fight to not look down, they entered a wide courtyard with tall walls. The first thing Lucia noticed was that it was much quieter in here, and the snow was very gentle.

 

Aisling seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "The College was enchanted to protect its inhabitants from foul weather. Quite useful, as it regularly snows up here."

 

As they made their way past a large statue to a set of double doors, they opened, a woman entering the courtyard. She saw the group and immediately greeted them.

 

"Ah, Arch-Mage, good to see you. It has been quite some time since you were here last."

 

Aisling nodded her head in reply. "Yes, Mirabelle, it has been awhile. Caring for family does keep one busy. Luckily, they came with me today." Aisling moved to the side, gesturing to her husband and children.

 

Mirabelle seemed unsure how to respond. "I see. Well, I'm sure we can accommodate them during your shared time here. Now, if I may, we have certain business to discuss."

 

Aisling inclined her head. "I shall see to it." Mirabelle started to smile. "Once I make sure my children are given a proper tour of the grounds, of course." The smile dropped. Mirabelle looked ready to object, but the look Aisling gave her quelled any such notions. The discussion over, they continued inside.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Once inside, Aisling turned to the others. "You'll have to forgive her. She's my Second, the one who attends to College business and daily upkeep while I am away. The job is thankless most days, but she excels at the task."

 

Lucia heard her, but she was staring about the great chamber they were now in. She had never seen architecture like this before. A brief glance at her brother revealed a similar reaction.

 

Aisling saw their faces, and decided to enlighten them. "This is the Hall of Elements, the primary location for any lessons and studies undertaken here. The stones are resilient to magic, perfect for experiments gone wrong." She led the youths to a wooden door, that in turn led to a staircase heading up.

 

When they reached the stairs' destination, they came to a room lined with bookshelves. Aisling continued her description. "This is the Arcanaeum, the College's repository for knowledge. We try to keep books and scrolls on every topic imaginable here." As she led them into the room, an orc stood upfront behind a desk, slowly closing a tome. "Ah, perfect timing. Lucia, Hroar, I would like you to meet Urag gro-Shub, our Lorekeeper."

 

The presence of the dour scholar made Lucia feel like she was being appraised. She tried her best to keep her gaze steady, afraid to break eye contact. Urag rounded his desk, staring for another few moments. "Well," he started "you aren't gawking at me and wondering why an orc is here, so you're already better than most people who come through here."

 

Breskan stepped forward then. "You do have quite the welcoming presence, Lorekeeper."

 

Urag looked up from the children and made eye contact with the other orc. "Well, well. If it isn't the best requisition agent the College has ever seen!" The two men clasped forearms with each other.

 

Breskan grinned. "I take it you enjoyed the last delivery Aisling made for me?"

 

The Lorekeeper let his lips quirk up into a grin of his own. "Of course I did. Can't imagine what it took to get scrolls about the Blades."

 

Lucia relaxed at the banter. If both her parents could relax around this man, then why couldn't she?

 

-x-X-x-

 

Later in the day, Lucia and Hroar were waiting for their parents in the Hall of Elements. While sitting there and reading some new books (Urag said they would need to return them later), an older man entered the Hall, three younger mages following him. Lucia noticed he seemed to be giving a lecture.

 

"Now today, we will be focusing on defensive spellwork. This will be unlike when we practiced wards, however. Instead, today we will be..." The man seemed to notice the pair of children now staring at him. "Well, hello there. What are you two doing here? I don't recognize you from town."

 

To Lucia's surprise, it was Hroar that answered first. "I'm Hroar. This is my sister Lucia. We're just waiting for our parents to fetch us."

 

The man seemed both surprised and curious at this. "Your parents, you say? Who are they visiting with?"

 

Lucia spoke this time. "Mama is talking with a lady named Mirabelle. Pa said he was going to see someone called Delvin."

 

"Hmmm, I see." The man mulled this over, looking at his students, before looking back at the children. "Well, do either of you have any experience with magic?" Both children nodded their heads. "Excellent. Perhaps you'd like to join our lesson?"

 

At this, the students finally responded. The first protest was from the Khajiit. "This one thinks they are too young to join in our studies."

 

The next voice was from the Nord. "I agree with J'zargo, this is no place for them." The Dunmer woman remained silent, observing the proceedings.

 

The old man turned to his students. "Nonsense. The pursuit of knowledge, even arcane knowledge, has no limits on age. Come now, let's continue our lesson."

 

Lucia was excited to learn more, even if some of the more grown-up members appeared less than enthused.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The older man (Lucia and Hroar learned he was called Tolfdir) had arranged them in a circle to the side of the Hall before trying to continue. "Now, as I was saying before, we will be focusing on a different form of defensive magic today. As you know, those who study magic rarely wear armor, as the heavier material can interfere with our focus. There are spells, however, that can protect a person better than a full suit of steel plate." At saying this, Tolfdir steadied his breathing, and with a small 'snap' his skin started to shimmer slightly.

 

While Lucia was curious as to what he just did, Tolfdir reached behind him and pulled an iron dagger from his belt. Making sure all of the students saw the weapon, he then stabbed himself in the shoulder. Lucia let out a sudden gasp, before noticing that Tolfdir was smiling, holding the dagger up, except it was now missing its tip.

 

"I used a spell just now called Ebonyflesh. It allowed my skin to become as tough as ebony ore, more than a match for an iron weapon. This is the style of magic we will be attempting today. We shall start with Oakflesh, a novice level version of this technique. Are you all ready?" Tolfdir looked amongst the gathered students. Lucia noticed the most excited one seemed to be Hroar.

 

The next hour was spent meditating on the nature of wood, and how it felt. As time went on, some of the students managed, while others continued to struggle. J'zargo was the first one to succeed, but he could only do it for a couple seconds at a time, and quickly exhausted himself by constantly re-attempting the feat. Lucia was next to master it, and held it for a full minute, before she felt her reserves ran out. The Dunmer woman was next, and was able to lengthen how long it lasted each time. Hroar was the final success, and when he did, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. The Nord man had no such success, and scowled at the fact the two children succeeded where he failed.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Tolfdir clapped his hands together at the end of the hour. "Well, I think we all have some food for thought now. Students, you are free to study or rest until your next lesson. Feel free to ask any questions, I will try my best to answer them." The Nord and J'zargo made their exit, talking amongst themselves. The Dunmer woman remained, practicing further in her own space. Hroar immediately went to Tolfdir, and started asking every question he had about "turning your skin tougher".

 

Lucia started to wander a bit, before hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up to see Aisling approaching. "Mama!"

 

Tolfdir looked up at the cry, seeing the young girl hugging her mother. "Ah, Aisling, so good to see you! So, should I take it that these two are yours then?"

 

Aisling chuckled. "Yes, these are my little terrors. I trust they haven't been any trouble?"

 

Tolfdir waved his hand in dismissal. "No, not at all. In fact, they joined our lesson today, and both succeeded at casting Oakflesh, even better than J'zargo or Onmund could. In fact, young Hroar here has continued to express interest in this field."

 

Aisling looked intrigued. "Oh really? I can barely get him to focus when we're at home."

 

Hroar had the good sense to look abashed at the comment. Lucia suppressed a giggle.

 

-x-X-x-

 

That evening, as they rested in the Arch-Mage's quarters (the indoor garden made the space feel like home to Lucia), the family was discussing their thoughts over the day's events.

 

Aisling spoke up at one point. "So, Hroar. I know at home you can barely focus on your magic lessons. What do you think now, after seeing this place?"

 

Hroar seemed to ponder his response. "I still want to become a warrior. That hasn't changed. But after seeing this place, and what people with magic can do..." He looked around the space, taking it in. "I definitely understand why you and Lucia have so much interest in it now."

 

Aisling arched an eyebrow. "Does this mean you'll try studying harder from now on?"

 

Hroar fiddled with his thumbs. "I can try?"

 

The wood elf woman nodded her head. "I guess that's all I can ask."


	13. The Wolf Hunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucia and Hroar are just 13 in this chapter.

It started as a normal day for Lucia. She had risen in the morning, and joined her family for a simple breakfast of cheese, fruit and bread. Pa wasn't there, off doing business with the Guild. All he said when he left a few days prior was that he was "close to finishing the biggest heist ever", whatever that meant.

 

She and Hroar went about their chores, sweeping the basement, feeding the chickens and cow, and making sure the bees were doing well in their hive. Lucia was excited to take care of the apiary. She had made sure to plant a wide variety of flowers around it, and was curious how the honey would taste because of it. As noon came around, Mama emerged from the Manor, calling them in for a midday meal.

 

Lucia went around the side of the house, sparing a glance down the hill to look at the lake. What she saw, however, was a figure in familiar leather armor walking up the hill towards her. She started to smile, heading towards the figure. "Pa!"

 

As she descended the hill, Lucia began to slow as she noticed details. Her Pa was missing armor in places, he had a slight stumble in his step, and... _oh Divines, he’s bleeding!_

 

"Pa!" The cry carried no joy, only distress. Lucia rushed to her father's side, grabbing an arm and throwing it over her shoulder, supporting his weight. "It's okay Pa, I have you." Lucia turned from the orc man to the house, shouting as loud as she can. "Mama! Hroar! Pa's in trouble!"

 

This was not a normal day.

 

-x-X-x-

 

An hour later, Lucia, Hroar, and Aisling were all gathered around Breskan, who lay in his bed, conscious and no longer bleeding. _Pa’s lucky Mama mastered Restoration magic._

 

The elf in question seemed torn between anger and grief. "Breskan, what happened? You've never been this badly torn up, and I've seen you fight a dragon with a dagger!"

 

Breskan took a few steadying breaths before sitting upright in the bed. "You remember how I said I was going to take care of business with Maven, right?"

 

Aisling nodded. "You wanted to sever her ties with the Guild and make sure she wasn't a threat by undermining her business ties."

 

Breskan nodded and continued. "The Guild has been doing just that. We've had to be very quiet about it, any word slipped, and we'd all be dead. Over the last few years, we've been creating distance from Maven. Undermining her blackmail, making sure bribes failed to work in her favor, proving that an independent Guild was a better Guild. Tonight was the final push." Breskan turned so his legs rested off the side of the bed. "I went to Maven's private estate and broke into her home. She must've expected a visit, because there were triple her usual guard. I got in, and stole from her an object of great influence."

 

The orc fished around in his pockets, withdrawing a gold ring with a strange symbol pressed into it. "The Black-Briar signet ring. The only one of its kind, and held by the head of the Black-Briar family. Without it, Maven loses what little power she has left. That, and she would never admit to having a ring literally stolen off of her finger."

 

Hroar chuckled at the notion, but Lucia quickly swatted him in the arm to quiet him. "This is serious Hroar!" The Imperial turned to her father. "So how did you get injured so badly? I thought you never got caught?"

 

Breskan let his lips twist in a smirk, though Lucia saw he wasn't invested in it. "Bad luck. I accidentally kicked a flagon left by a guard who had more drink than is wise. After that, they just started firing arrows in the dark. With that many archers, only a few needed to get lucky. Not too lucky, thank the Divines."

 

Aisling put a hand on his shoulder. "For the moment, I'm just glad you're alright. I'll lecture you about personal safety later. For now, let's go eat."

 

-x-X-x-

 

As evening truly fell, Lucia went to bed, her mind swirling with thoughts. _What does this mean for Pa? Is he going to be okay? Is Mama going to be alright?_  

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging rattled the main door of the Manor. Lucia gasped in surprise, sitting upright immediately. She looked to her side to see Hroar also immediately awake. The pair rushed over to the railings over the kitchen to see Pa already walking across the floor, nightclothes on and a sword held in his hand. He must've sensed them, because he turned to them while striding out.

 

"You two, stay right there!" Lucia was shocked. His voice carried none of its usual warmth or jovial nature. It was hard, almost a small roar. As he disappeared into the entry way, they heard him open the door. The voices carried into the house.

 

"So, you're the bloody orc who's been causing such a ruckus for our employer. Hard to believe one of your kind being anything more than a brute."

 

Breskan responded quickly. "Friend, I don't know who you're looking for, but I promise that you have the wrong house. I suggest you leave."

 

A third voice could be heard, this one shouting from a distance. "Oh, I highly doubt that will be happening tonight." Lucia recognized that voice. It had been a few years, but it was just as cold as before.

 

Breskan responded to the challenge. "Maven. What are you doing here?"

 

"Well, my dear Guild Master, you so graciously invited yourself into my home. I am merely returning the favor. After all, isn't that the proper etiquette?"

 

"You discarded etiquette years ago, Black-Briar."

 

A cold laugh floated through the house. "Please, my dear thief. Don't be so brusque. I am simply here for what is mine. Pass it over, and my men and I will go."

 

Lucia heard the sound of steps ascending a ladder, a trapdoor opening then shutting. Paying it little mind, she continued to listen.

 

"- the code of thieves, Maven. If you stole something, it is yours to do with as you please."

 

"Is that a no then? Very well. I'll simply take it from your corpse." The next words came as a loud shout. "Burn the homestead! Take what you will, but the ring is mine!"

 

Lucia didn't know if her heart was beating too fast, or if it had simply stopped.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia heard the sounds of battle, men shouting out in rage and bloodlust, quickly followed by their pained cries. She heard a shout coming from the roof, followed by the crackle of lightning. _Mama! She must be casting magic!_

 

She looked to her brother, who seemed conflicted. Lucia always knew Hroar could never turn down a fight, but even he knew this was too much for him. Still, Lucia couldn't help but feel that she should be doing something, anything, to help!

 

Her memories went through her vision. Of living with her parents on a farm, and them dying, leaving her with loveless relatives. Begging on the streets, never having a true place for comfort or rest. Meeting a strange orc who offered her bread, and an elf who taught her numbers and letters. A new home, a new family. _I will not lose my family again!_

 

Lucia quickly sprinted down the stairs, the startled cries of her brother following her as she fled to the door. As she wrenched it open, it was to utter havoc.

 

Men lay dead on the ground, eyes blank and bodies cut. Their torches, discarded, gave the area illumination. Lucia heard the crackle of her mother's magic, striking down men who came too close to the house. And her father...

 

He stood in the middle of four men, holding his sword, a storm amongst enemies. She had been sparring against him, learning for years, but to see her Pa actually fight?

 

It was inspiring. It was beautiful. And it was utterly horrifying. No movement was wasted, ever swing and lunge precise. When he moved, men died.

 

Her reverie was broken when she heard a shout from the side. "Don't bother with him, just destroy the house! Kill his family!" Lucia looked to see Maven, riding a horse, her cold eyes now set in a fireless fury. Lucia had never seen such hatred on a person's face before.

 

Her focus on Maven was so strong, she didn't notice the arrow until it was lodged in her.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia was too stunned to scream at first. She felt a sudden impact, being thrown to the ground, and then a great heat welling from her shoulder. As she turned her head, she saw the arrow shaft poking out, crimson staining her nightclothes. The cry of pain bubbled its way out of her throat. Lucia did nothing to stop it.

 

The young girl looked around wildly, trying to find someone to help her. "Mama! Pa!" She looked and her eyes met her Pa's. She saw panic, fear, and concern all flit through his eyes. Then all those emotions were consumed by rage. Anger consumed her father's face, twisting his features into something ugly. She had never seen her Pa truly angry before.

 

She did not like it.

 

Lucia started to see it was more than just anger changing her father's face. His jaw and nose grew longer, forming a snout. Fur sprouted all over his body, his arms grew larger, claws protruding from his fingers. By the time he was done changing, a large hybrid of man and wolf stood before all those gathered. He reared back his head and let loose a loud howl, and turned back to the attackers.

 

Breskan leapt at the nearest man, pouncing on him, jaws closing around his throat and tearing it out. He quickly redirected himself to the next, throwing his weight over and slashing at the hired thug. The man tried to attack, but when claws met flesh, the thug quickly found himself without an arm, and soon without his life. Lucia witnessed the carnage, and just stared, the arrow momentarily forgotten for the vicious display before her.

 

Lucia heard a neighing, and saw Maven attempting to control her horse. It was no use, and soon the woman found herself thrown to the ground, the steed fleeing the stench of death. When the businesswoman picked herself up, it was to see that all her hired muscle was killed, and a growling werewolf steadily approaching. Maven looked as if she was going to turn and run, but the beast sprinted forward and grabbed her, lifting her high by her throat.

 

The Black-Briar matriarch struggled to speak. "So... this is... what you truly are... A beast... nothing but a... filthy animal."

 

Lucia saw the creature's mouth part, and surprisingly, words followed. "I may be a beast. But you are a monster." The speech was deep, guttural, but Lucia thought she recognized her Pa's voice.

 

Maven laughed at his words. "So... will you kill me... because I tried... to kill you?"

 

"No," the werewolf replied. "I'll kill you because you tried to kill my family." And with those words, the creature twisted its hand. With a loud 'SNAP', Maven went limp in his hands.

 

Maven Black-Briar was dead. Her threat was over.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia suddenly became very aware that the only two living things in front of the Manor right now we're her, and a seven foot tall man-wolf-beast that was probably her Pa. She wasn't sure what to do. The creature sat with its back to her, head swiveling from side to side, as if looking for other threats.

 

Lucia decided to try her luck. "Pa? Is that you?"

 

The creature's ears perked up at the question, then laid low against its head as it looked back at her, looking almost sad. It stood itself up and began to approach her. As it did, it's fur began to recede, it's features shrinking back down. By the time it came near to her, Lucia's Pa was standing by her side, helping her sit up. "Yes, it's me."

 

Breskan paused for a moment, studying the arrow shaft in his daughter's shoulder. "Lucia, I want you to start healing yourself. When you do, I'm going to remove the arrow. Do you understand?"

 

Lucia nodded, suddenly very scared of what she was going to feel. Her Pa took one hand and placed it on her shoulder, the other gripping the projectile.

 

"Okay Lucia, ready? 3... 2... 1..."

 

If it going in was a surprise, the arrow coming out was agony. The scream came out just as quickly as the arrow, but Lucia was already focusing on healing the damage. She felt her Pa scoop her up and carry her inside. She didn't look around, eyes screwed shut in pain.

 

Lucia heard her mother's words as she drew near, and questions from Hroar about how she was. She felt herself lowered back down, the familiar comfort of her bed beneath her. Suddenly, the pain felt much farther away. She opened her eyes to see her Mama focusing on healing the wound, all traces of the injury dissipating.

 

Lucia looked at the faces of her parents to see both of them holding back tears, relief on their features. Lucia wanted to say so much, but couldn't help the first words that passed her lips. "You're a werewolf?"

 

-x-X-x-

 

The family found themselves settled around their dining room table, an awkward silence stretching out. Lucia had been fully healed, and changed into clothing that had decidedly less blood or arrow holes in it.

 

Breskan took a deep breath, and let loose a sigh. "So, I'm sure you have questions. Go ahead. Ask them."

 

Lucia squirmed a bit, but then repeated her earlier question. "You're a werewolf?"

 

Breskan grimaced a bit, picking up on the fear in his daughter's voice. "Yes, I am a werewolf."

 

Hroar and Lucia both asked questions at the same time.

 

"How did you become a werewolf?"

 

"Did you know Mama?"

 

The two adults looked at each other, before Aisling replied first. "I have known your father is a werewolf for some time. In fact, he became one shortly after we started seeing each other." She smiled a bit, looking at the orc. "He's been my furry little problem for quite awhile."

 

Breskan smiled in response, taking his wife's hand and kissing it. He then turned to his children. "I was part of a certain group, for a time. One of the things they do to initiate their more trusted members is offer them 'The Blood of the Beast'. Taking it transforms you into a werewolf. It is not an affliction, or disease, and you can't become a werewolf by accident. So, no worries about that."

 

Hroar found his voice again. "Do you get super strong when you transform?"

 

Breskan smirked at his son's bravado. "I do grow stronger, faster, and tougher when I change. Of course, none of my armor fits, and I can't properly hold a weapon."

 

Lucia tried to look her father in the eye, but kept her gaze downcast. "Does it hurt to transform like that?"

 

Breskan offered her a small smile. "A bit. You grow used to it."

 

Lucia finally felt brave enough to ask the real question burning on her tongue. "You're still our Pa, right?"

 

Breskan gave her another smile, this one a bit sadder. "I am still your father. Nothing has changed that, and nothing ever will."

 

Lucia gave him a smile, and then she started to cry. She heard a chair scuff, and then a pair of familiar arms surrounding her in an embrace. _My family is still whole. My family is still here._ She finally let the weight of the day settle her into sleep.


	14. The Proving

Lucia was outside, sitting on a boulder near the Manor. Now a young woman of 15, she was practicing her spell-work, having started studying Alteration magic. Mama had told her that some of these spells required her to have an "intimate knowledge of what she wanted to change". Hence, the boulder.

 

The latest spell would make her skin as tough as stone. She had been meditating on the feel of the rock beneath her, it's steadiness and unyielding nature. The rest of the world was fading away, just her and the stone...

 

"Hey, sparky!"

 

 _Well, there goes any chance of peace._  Lucia grumbled a bit, rolling her neck before opening her eyes. Hroar was coming from the house, smirking as he approached.

 

"How goes 'being the rock'?"

 

"It'd be better without the interruptions." She arched her eyebrow, having learned how to look serious from her Ma.

 

Hroar didn't have the sense to look perturbed. "Well, I think it can wait. Pa wanted to speak with us."

 

Lucia cocked her head to the side. "Wonder what for. It's not like we've lit anything on fire."

 

Hroar laughed at that. "Recently, you mean."

 

Lucia got her legs underneath her, and followed her brother inside.

 

-x-X-x-

 

When they entered the house, it was to find Breskan and Aisling sitting at the table in the main hall. Lucia felt nervous. _This seems to be serious._  She and Hroar took their own seats.

 

Breskan spoke first. "Thank you for getting her Hroar. So, I'm guessing you're both wondering why I called you in?"

 

"I know I am!" Hroar's answer belied his impatience. Lucia rolled her eyes. Her brother's haste had led them on a number of little adventures.

 

Breskan simply smiled. "Well, both of you are becoming young adults now. So, I thought that it was time we had a certain talk."

 

Lucia threw her hands up. "Whoa, we've already had 'The Talk' years ago. Do we really need that again?" Hroar seemed suddenly interested in the ceiling.

 

Breskan chuckled. "No, not that! Don't worry, it's nothing like that." His features settled into a more serious look. "How much do you two remember about the Orc Strongholds?"

 

The two adopted children looked at each other, turning back to their father. Hroar answered first. "There's four here in Skyrim. They're places where the Orsimer live away from the main cities, and practice their own culture in peace. They're also very wary of outsiders."

 

Breskan nodded his head. "Correct on all accounts." He leaned forward then, steeling his hands before him. "The strongholds, as a rule, only trust orcs and those they consider blood-kin. And every spring, the clans send their youth to one of the strongholds to test their mettle. Those that prove themselves are welcomed as adults among the Orsimer."

 

Lucia started to make the connections. "You want us to go and take part in this."

 

The smile returned to Breskan's face. "I thought I would give you two the option. It would allow you to travel through the strongholds freely, and the Orsimer clans would protect you as one of their own, should you ever be in trouble."

 

Lucia knitted her brows in thought. Something occurred to her. "Ma, what about you?"

 

Aisling spoke up for the first time. "I'm already considered blood-kin by the strongholds. I aided your Pa in a task before we were wed, and earned my place among them."

 

Lucia considered this for a moment. She turned to her brother, and the two looked at each other. Hroar cocked an eyebrow, a smirk emerging on his lips. Lucia returned the expression, turning back to her parents. "What do we need to do?"

 

-x-X-x-

 

Pa had explained it to the two of them, the entire family traveling to the northeast stronghold of Narzulbur. Each year, the clans would decide on a task or test for the "whelps" to attempt. Apparently one year it was whoever could get into a giant camp and claim something from the giant's belongings. Another year, it was whoever could craft the best sword.

 

Lucia looked at her Mama. "What did you help Pa with?"

 

The wood elf smiled. "The chief of Largashbur had allowed giants to overrun a shrine to Malacath. Your father and I went with the chief to clear the giants out. The fool tried to do it on his own, was promptly stepped on. The two of us finished the task ourselves."

 

Lucia had to suppress a gag. Dying because you were stepped on by a giant. It sounded less than pleasant.

 

-x-X-x-

 

After three days, the family arrived at Narzulbur. Before approaching the gates, Breskan took out a small jar. Lucia recognized it as his war paint, what the marking around his left eye was drawn with. She was curious what it was for. "Pa, don't you already have your war paint on?"

 

Breskan turned to her. "Yes, but it's not for me." He proceeded to turn to Aisling, who closed her eyes. He kept talking as he applied it to her face in the same pattern as his. "The paint is my family marking. Members of my clan, so to speak, use it to identify one another." He stepped away from Aisling, her own left eye matching his.

 

"It identifies me as a member of his clan, and as blood-kin." Aisling then smiled. "Plus, I've always like wearing it when I have reason to." She lightly pecked her husband's cheek. Lucia could see his blush. "When you complete your trials, you too can wear this paint."

 

-x-X-x-

 

When they came to the entrance, the sentry's voice met them. "Halt! Who approaches Narzulbur?"

 

Breskan stepped forward. "I am Breskan, here with Aisling, known as Yolos, and our children. They wish to prove themselves as blood-kin, and are of age to do so."

 

The sentry considered this, before calling back. "Very well, we welcome you and yours. Step inside."

 

The family proceeded through the now open gate, entering a small clearing. Hroar turned to Aisling. "Yolos?"

 

Aisling nodded. "My name as blood-kin, taken from the dragon-tongue. It means 'flames'." She arched an eyebrow at her husband. "Your Pa finds himself to be poetic at times." Breskan merely smiled back at her.

 

Lucia looked at her mother, looking at the deep red hair, and remembering her temper when protecting someone. _Pa does have a point, though._ It was then that an orc approached them, adorned in heavy armor.

 

"Breskan, Yolos! It has been many winters since you've last been here!"

 

Mama and Pa stepped forward, Pa answering. "We've been quite busy!" Pa extended an arm, which the other orc clasped with his own. He then did the same with Mama, before turning to Lucia and Hroar.

 

"So, these are your whelps, eh? Hm." He circled her and Hroar, appraising them. Lucia didn't think there was much to see. She had her hair tied in a braid, and both of them were wearing their traveling outfits, leather armor over simple tunics and breeches.

 

Mama spoke up. "Come now, Mauhulakh. Let them prove themselves, instead of being gawked at like cattle."

 

The orc, Maukulakh, seemed to gather himself. "Of course. Well, having you here is certainly a surprise. We thought we had all of the whelps we would get this year. I can see it'll be quite an interesting proving." He held out a hand, gesturing to a spot up the hill. The family made their way forward.

 

-x-X-x-

 

They came to an area that had been roped off into a circle, where a few other orc youths loitered around, adults behind them speaking. They looked up at the arrival of the two humans. Lucia suddenly felt very out of place. A hand settled on her shoulder, giving a squeeze. She looked into her Pa's face, giving a smile she hoped looked confident.

 

Mauhulakh entered the roped off circle. "Well then, welcome all to this year's proving. This year, it has been decided that we shall have a Test of Might to appraise you. Whelps will be paired off and fight. Prove the strength of your arm and the skill of your training, and you will be recognized as an adult amongst the Orsimer!"

 

One of the orc youths spoke up. "What are those pale-skins doing here?"

 

Lucia tried to keep herself calm. Hroar did no such thing, shooting a dirty look at the one who spoke.

 

"They are the whelps of two of our own, and have as much right to this as you, Grilkr." Mauhulakh addressed the gathered crowd. "Weapons will be provided to each whelp, so that they may fight. The blades have been dulled, but make no mistake, act foolishly, and you will be blooded. Any talents or magic you know, you may also use. But be warned." At this, the old orc looked into the eyes of every youth there, turning in spot. "You are not to kill today. This trial is just as much a test of your restraint as it is of your strength. Break this rule, and your punishment will be immediate. Do I make myself clear?"

 

All of the people gathered made no effort to argue this point. Lucia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Well, at least I’ll only be viciously maimed, but still alive. Mama’s healed worse. She’d probably make me do it myself, though._

 

-x-X-x-

 

Mauhulakh pulled a pouch from his belt. "In here I have a number of colored stones. I want each whelp to come forward and pull a stone out. The two whelps who share a color will face each other in the ring. Now, come forward."

 

Hroar wasted no time, immediately rushing forward to take a stone. He plunged his hand into the bag, pulling out a blue colored rock. He went to stand on the side while others came forward.

 

Lucia was the fifth one to take a turn. Reaching in, she felt for a moment, before grasping and withdrawing her hand. When she opened it, she saw she had pulled an orange stone. She heard a laugh to her left. Turning, she saw the loud youth, Grilkr, from earlier smiling.

 

"You're blood is mine, pale-skin!" Lucia tried to keep her back straight, her eyes determined. As she turned to join her brother, she spared a glance to her parents. Mama gave her a confident grin. Pa looked ready to throttle Grilkr. Both of those things made her feel more at ease.

 

-x-X-x-

 

The day continued, and with them, the matches. Hroar had the first fight, and Lucia had to admit, he was impressive. Though she enjoyed pestering her brother for all his time spent reading battle tactics or bothering Pa for sparring matches (he still lost regularly), it was clear it had been effective.

 

Hroar appeared as a blur, a startling combination of feints, parries, and ripostes. He never took a hit, but didn't laud it over his opponent. Instead, he disarmed the orc boy, and told him to yield. The boy did, and the match was declared over. Hroar exited the ring, shooting Lucia a grin as he went to rejoin their parents.

 

The next few matches were brutal, if less impressive than her brother's performance. These orc youths were ferocious, using heavy swings and direct blows, clearly trying to overwhelm their opponent with as few a number of blows as they could, wanting to prove their strength. Plenty of bruises were made.

 

And then, it was her turn to enter the ring.

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Those who pulled orange stones, step forward and choose your weapon!" Mauhulakh's order snapped Lucia out of her thoughts. She looked around, spying Grilkr making his way into the ring, a smirk on his features. Lucia saw that he was already carrying a war hammer, slung easily over a shoulder. _Well, guess blunting that would only make it hit harder._

 

Lucia approached the weapon rack, before selecting a simple steel sword. She descended into the ring, standing a short distance away from her adversary.

 

Mauhulakh's voice rang out. "May Malacath witness your strength and deem you worthy! Begin!"

 

Lucia brought her sword up in a guard, and it's good that she did. Grilkr had hefted the hammer into a wide swing, and what it lacked in finesse, it certainly made up for in brute force. Lucia felt the wave of air as it passed, knocking her blade to the side and arm going numb with the impact.

 

She barely had time to react before she saw Grilkr twist his arms with the swing, using the hammer's momentum to bring it down in an overhead slam. Lucia forced her legs into motion, springing out of the way. What happened next surprised her. Grilkr pulled on the haft of the war hammer, pulling himself forward. In that movement, he thrust out a leg, kicking Lucia in the gut.

 

Lucia instantly lost her breath, and struggled to take air in. She fell to her knees, blade dropped and hands clutching her abdomen. She looked up, tears in her eyes, to see her adversary settling the hammer across his shoulders.

 

"I knew you were weak. Just like all pale-skins." Grilkr took the hammer in both hands, readying another overhead swing. Lucia closed her eyes, trying to gather her wits, trying to remember what she could do to get out of this...

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Lucia, are you alright?"

 

Lucia looked up, meeting Pa's eyes. She wiped tears out of her eyes. "I don't think I'm ever going to get this."

 

Lucia had been sparring against Breskan again, as she had been for the past year. He looked down at his 12 year old daughter, before sitting on the ground next to her.

 

"You know, there's always different ways to fight." Breskan looked at Lucia, waiting for a reaction.

 

Lucia let out a huff. "Hroar always says that a 'blade is best'."

 

Breskan nodded his head. "Your brother always has favored a sword over everything else. But no, I'm talking about one of the oldest weapons in existence." Breskan curled his hand into a fist to emphasize his point.

 

Lucia looked bewildered at the idea. "You want me to use my fists!?"

 

Breskan chuckled. "You'd be surprised how effective using your bare hands can be. And no one would expect it." He picked himself off the ground, brushing the dirt off. "Now c'mon. I'm going to show you how to throw a punch."

 

-x-X-x-

 

A loud 'clang' rang out over the ring. Aisling was gripping the ropes of the ring, while Breskan tried to get Hroar to stop from jumping in himself. The war hammer had impacted with Lucia on her back, her form still kneeling.

 

After a breath, Lucia brought herself up to her feet, shrugging the hammer off. The most surprised reaction she received was from Grilkr, his eyes going wide. They only grew wider when a fist connected with his jaw, feeling like he'd been hit with a brick.

 

Lucia let out a breath, and settled into a wide stance, arms defensively held in front of her. She couldn't help but feel elated. _If I ever needed to master Stoneskin, I’m glad it was now._ She then proceeded to approach her opponent, watching for a reaction.

 

Grilkr gave it to her. He bellowed in rage, and made a wild swing with his hammer. Lucia saw it coming, and twirled around the weapon, using her spin to launch another fist into Grilkr's face. He unsteadily gained his feet after the blow, and in the moment it took him to recover, Lucia closed the distance and thrust a fist into his gut.

 

Grilkr let out a great wheeze, and collapsed onto the ground. Mauhulakh approached the youth, checking for a pulse. "He's alive. Take him to the healer." The chief turned to the young Imperial, thrusting her hand up. "The victor!" Cheers met Lucia's ears. All she truly noticed were the looks of pride from her family.

 

-x-X-x-

 

It was day's end. The last of the fights were completed, any injuries tended to. Lucia and Hroar stood with a number of other orc youths that had been deemed worthy. Lucia was surprised to see they hadn't just chosen those who won their matches, but any who displayed a level of skill and strength. She was secretly pleased to see Grilkr didn't count among their number.

 

Mauhulakh stepped before the gathered group. "Malacath has witnessed your strength, and your elders have judged you as worthy to join them. I call forth your kin, to mark you as members of their clans."

 

Breskan followed the cue, stepping around to the front of his children, holding the small jar from earlier. He dipped a finger in, and traced out his design on Hroar's face, smiling as he did so. He then moved in front of Lucia and did the same, smiling at her. She returned the gesture. As he finished, he put the jar away and stood behind his children, placing a hand on their shoulders.

 

Mauhulakh spoke again. "Kinsmen, introduce our newest to us, so all may know them!"

 

The adults went down the line, introducing each of their children in turn. When it got to Hroar, Breskan spoke. "This is Hroar, who shall be known as Sivaas. This is Lucia, who shall be known as Strun." Lucia tried her best to keep her tears of pride controlled. She looked over her shoulder. Pa wasn't bothering to hide his.

 

-x-X-x-

 

That evening, as they started their journey back, Lucia was struck by curiosity again. "Hey Pa?"

 

Breskan looked to his daughter. "Hm?"

 

"For Hroar and I, our blood-kin names. What do they mean?"

 

Breskan chuckled. "Sivaas and Strun? They meant 'Beast' and 'Storm'. We thought they'd be appropriate for you two."

 

Lucia looked towards Hroar, sharing a smile. "Fuzzball."

 

"Sparky."


	15. A Living Legacy

Lucia was excited. Today was the day. She and Hroar had turned 18 this year, which meant they were off to go and try to make their own way in the world. Her brother was going to be given a chance to join the Companions, put that sword arm he'd been training for 8 years to work. As for her, she was ready to join the College as a legitimate student. Aisling had stepped down the previous year, her apprentice Brelyna becoming the next Arch-Mage, despite a few protests.

 

But that wasn't what she was excited for. No, today she and her family were going out to the Throat of the World, to High Hrothgar and the Seven Thousand Steps. And at the top of them, the one who her Pa called "Master".

 

Her parents never told her much about him, besides that he was indeed a "him". Pa shared that his Master was the one who taught him how to master the Thu'um, and mentored him in the Way of the Voice. Mama wasn't much more help, besides a single anecdote she shared once.

 

"Your Pa has been before Jarls, lords, even kings. But he's always claimed he has ever only kneeled before two people to make oaths. I'm one of them, on the night he asked for my hand in marriage. His Master is the other."

 

Suffice to say, Lucia was bubbling with energy. Her bag was packed, her traveling leathers on, and her clan markings in place.

 

Her Pa's voice carried up the stairs. "Lucia, come on down. The cart is here for us."

 

Lucia called back. "Coming Pa!"

 

-x-X-x-

 

The ride towards Ivarstead was uneventful and familiar for the family. Breskan and Aisling had made sure their children had the chance to see all of Skyrim, and had even spent time living in different Holds for months at a time. Still, they had never travelled up to High Hrothgar.

 

As they disembarked in Ivarstead, Breskan hefted his pack onto his back. "Well then, everyone ready? The trip up the mountain will take most of the day, and it won't be easy."

 

Hroar scoffed at the notion. "It's a mountain with stairs. How hard could it possibly be?"

 

Lucia rolled her eyes at his bravado. "Because you said that, it's now going to be much worse."

 

Hroar laughed. "How could it possibly be difficult?"

 

-x-X-x-

 

"I'm beginning to regret my choice of words!" Hroar shouted at as he took a swing at the ice wraith in front of him. His sword connected, the creature dissipating into harmless frost.

 

Lucia caught her breath beside him, having just finished fighting her own wraith. So far, they had confronted three wolves, a bear, four ice wraiths, and a frost troll. An Oblivion-be-damned frost troll! And how much help were her parents?

 

She shot a dirty look over her shoulder, spying the orc man chewing an apple and the elf woman enjoying the view. "Don't suppose you two could help out a bit?"

 

Breskan chuckled a response. "Come now, you're young adults. Consider this your final test before being thrust into the world."

 

The siblings shared an exasperated glance before gathering themselves and continuing up the mountain steps.

 

-x-X-x-

 

By about mid-afternoon, the family finally had climbed the last of the steps. Lucia couldn't believe the building she saw before her. It looked old, maybe even older than the Dwemer ruins she had seen with Mama. _What did it take to build this place?_

 

Breskan and Aisling took the lead, the orc banging his fist against the great doors before pushing them aside to allow entrance. When they entered, Lucia couldn't help but notice how much warmer it was inside than outside. After taking in the interior designs, she noticed four old men in robes approaching them.

 

Breskan again took the lead, stepping forward and bowing his head. "Arngeir. It is good to see you."

 

The old man, Arngeir, stepped forward and also bowed his head. "Dragonborn, it is a pleasure to see you as well. We have not seen you in many winters. How goes your practice of the Way?"

 

Breskan met the eyes of the old Greybeard. "It has gone well. I am fortunate to say I have not used my shout to cause harm in some time."

 

The old man seemed to smile at that. "That is indeed good to hear. Though you may be blessed with the Thu'um, that you practice restraint shows you deserve such a gift." Arngeir finally noticed the rest of the family. "I recognize your wife, but who are these two young ones?"

 

Aisling placed a hand on the shoulder of both Lucia and Hroar. "These are our children, all grown up. We were hoping to receive a blessing from Paarthurnax before they begin their lives on their own."

 

Arngeir stroked his beard in contemplation. "An unusual request, but not one entirely unheard of. I suppose in the end it is up to him to decide." He looked up, sharing a look with Aisling and Breskan. "Very well. We shall not bar your way. Dragonborn, I assume you can clear the path."

 

Breskan nodded. "Of course."

 

Arnheir let a small smile grace his lips. "Then may Kyne bless your journey."

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia's enthusiasm at meeting Master Paarthurnax waned some when she realized it involved even more climbing up the mountain. Still seeing her Pa Shout away the storm that blocked their path was quite impressive.

 

After roughly another hour, they came to the peak, the true Throat of the World. Lucia looked around, trying to spot this Master. Was he behind that worn down stone?

 

Just as she was about to ask, a roar and a great 'whoosh' blew through the air. Lucia looked towards the sound to spot a great dragon flying towards them. She looked towards her parents, seeing what they were doing. Mama was simply watching, her arms crossed. Pa was smiling slightly, hands behind his back. As the dragon came closer, it made to land on the stone before them. And to her surprise, it began to speak.

 

"Ah, Aazkovokun. It has been some time since I have seen you here. And Yoloskosil, it has been even longer since you have been. Drem yol lok, bahlann fadonne."

 

To Lucia's greater surprise, her Pa took a knee in a bow. "Greetings, Bonaarin. It is good to see you again."

 

The dragon then looked at Lucia and Hroar, neither of them sure what to do in the presence of this old creature. "Hm. Drem yol lok, wunduniik. Greetings travelers. Who might you be?"

 

Neither child knew what to do. It was Hroar who acted first, taking a step forward before saluting with a fist to his heart. "I am Hroar, known as Sivaas to the Orsimer."

 

Lucia gathered her courage, taking her own step and bowing her head. "Drem yol lok, Wuthin. I am fron to the others here, known as Lucia, also as Strun."

 

Paarthurnax seemed to perk up at these greetings. "Geh, it has been some time that I have grind, met, others who have spoken in dovahzul, in the tongue of dragons. It gives me much drem, peace." The dragon turned back to Pa. "Dovahkiin, why do you bring your fron, your kin, before me?"

 

Breskan regained his feat before answering. "Bonaarin, my children are about to set out into the world to live their own lives. It is my hind that we give them a proper blessing, in the way of the dovah."

 

Paarthurnax tilted his head at this, before giving a slight nod. "We shall do it, as only two of the dovah can. And what shall they be known as?"

 

Breskan walked behind his children, first placing a hand on Hroar's back. "He shall be known as Sivaashoanmidun." Breskan removed his hand and placed one on Lucia's back. "And she will be Strunronik."

 

Paarthurnax again seemed to smile at this. "Ah, fine names in dovahzul. Shall we, Aazkovokun?"

 

Breskan walked in front of Paarthurnax, turning to face his children. Aisling stepped far to the side, watching the proceedings. Lucia looked around nervously, shifting her weight from side to side.

 

The dragon and orc looked at Hroar first, who seemed to steel himself for what was to come. The pair in front of him opened their mouths, and then Shouted. She heard the name they gave to Hroar, but it seemed to carry more weight, more meaning, than before. Hroar couldn't keep his feet, and fell to his knees in the snow, panting, but smiling.

 

The pair then turned to Lucia. She grit her teeth, waiting for it to happen. No matter what she was expecting, it would never be enough to prepare for this.

 

She heard "STRUNRONIK", and she felt the words in a way she had never felt anything before. The crash of thunder, the fall of rain, howling winds, blustering snow, all creating a perfect balance within the world, belying a deep, unknowable wisdom, older than even the Divines. It resonated with her very soul, and she too fell to her knees. Lucia felt tears roll down her cheeks, and it took a moment for her to realize they were tears of great joy, at being made part of something so beautiful.

 

Lucia felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up to see the face of her Pa, smiling back down on her. She heard the old dragon speak.

 

"You are the fron of the dovahkiin, and while not dovah yourselves, all of our kind shall know your names, and the greatness you carry. Go forth, and may the world shudder in your wake."

 

-x-X-x-

 

"Now, you have everything you need? You aren't missing anything, are you?" Aisling made an effort to straighten out Lucia's robes.

 

Lucia tried not to roll your eyes. "Yes Mama, I'm sure. I've been to the College so many times as a child, I'm pretty sure I could pilfer anything I'm missing."

 

Aisling gave her a scowl, though behind her, Breskan fought to suppress a chuckle.

 

"Well then, feel free to write when you're able. I'm sure your studies will keep you plenty busy. Divines know when your brother will write."

 

Lucia thought back to Hroar, and how they had parted ways in Whiterun. He had given good hugs to them all, promising to write when he could. Lucia saw a few tears fall during the parting. She wouldn't tell anyone, though.

 

"Don't worry Mama, I'll make sure to keep in touch. I'll certainly make my way back home after the first term closes."

 

Breskan spoke then. "Good to hear. The bees will surely miss you while you're here."

 

Lucia gave him a smile at the comment, knowing it wasn't only bees that would miss her. Aisling pulled her daughter into a hug, speaking into Lucia's ear. "I am so proud of you, my daughter. I love you so much."

 

Lucia returned the hug in kind. "I love you too Mama."

 

Breskan then stepped forward as the women parted, embracing Lucia in kind. "Go out there and be great. I love you, Lucia."

 

Lucia hugged the orc fiercely. "I love you too Pa." As they separated, Breskan lifted a small bundle and handed it to the Imperial.

 

"For tonight, after your first day. Trust me, it'll come in handy."

 

Lucia didn't open it, simply accepted it with a smile, turned on her heels, and took her first steps on her own.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Lucia was surprised by how exhausted she felt after the day's events. The first instructor of the day had been J'zargo, and while the Khajiit had matured over these last few years, he demanded to see everything the new batch of students could do.

 

Having the previous Arch-Mage as her mother certainly helped, but even she was forced to stretch her limits today. Lucia was by and far the most skilled of the new students, but it didn't help the headache she now nursed.

 

As she settled into her new living space, she remembered the small bundle her Pa had given her. Taking it into her lap, she unwrapped it to find...

 

Lucia felt a few tears reach her eyes as she saw a loaf of fresh bread, an apple, and a small waterskin. _Just like the first meal I shared with Pa._  She noticed a small piece of parchment attached to the waterskin, and unfolded it to find a note.

 

 _Lucia_ ,

 

_Never forget the path you have walked, and what you have learned along the way. The road has many branches and decisions to make, and I trust you will make the best you can. I love you, and can't wait to see the path you forge ahead._

_Your Pa_

Lucia smiled as she bit into the loaf. _Now is my time. And I will make you both proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our story comes to its conclusion! I hope y’all enjoyed this little tale. I’m considering making another installment, following Lucia as she embarks into the world and has an adventure all her own. Let me know what you thought of the story as a whole.  
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
